Who Wants to Marry a Prince?
by NocturneD
Summary: Celestia has collaborated with Tv executives to make a reality show where all the available mares in Equestria compete in order to have their hoof in marriage with her son. Only problem is the prince has past he can't get over. Will the mane six help him?
1. Prologue 1 Watt

_Who Wants to Marry a Prince?_

_By NocturneD_  
><em>-<em>

_Note: An future interactive story where you vote who is going to win the grand prize and live happily ever after..._

_Prologue_

It was another day in the land of Equestria, a Tuesday afternoon to be exact as the birds chirped, the grass being ever so green, the ever so blue water flowed gently through sparking streams as it passed the outskirts of the small town of Ponyville. Now that I got that starting sentence out of the way let's focus on the town. Probably the friendliest town in all of Equestria, they have a general store, a bakery, a boutique, a small market place, even a library.

Within this library is current resident; Twilight Sparkle and her number one assistant baby dragon Spike. Everyday she manages the library since she's pretty much the only one besides Spike who works there, in and out they file and arrange books in different order with one day being alphabetical then the next by author, then another day it would be by how many pages. Rather unnecessary if you think about it since the library rarely gets anyone besides her friends Rarity, Apple Jack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie to visit. This time, Twilight and Spike were sorting through the entire library from small font to large font.

"Twilight this is getting ridiculous." Spike muttered to himself as he shoved another five or ten heavy books onto another shelf above him.

"Oh good, this is starting to look abit promising." Twilight said happily as she used her magic to throw about forty books onto the round shaped bookshelf in front of her.

Spike turned his head back to what he was doing, only shaking his head in a somewhat frustrated manner and thought, "She's got nothing better to do besides sort the books in the library, why can't she go out more instead of being cooked up here?" He sighed, figuring that this was probably how they were going to spend their lunch and early afternoon on a nice sunny day like this.

Suddenly, the coo coo clock rang to three o'clock as the wooden bird chirped three times. Spike's eyes widened, "Twilight, can I watch TV? My show is coming on!" The little dragon asked in a pleading tone as his little feet lightly tapped the floor in anticipation.

"Did you get the whole wall done?" Twilight asked without turning around then shelving anther couple rows with her magic.

"Sort of..." Spike cranked his neck to look at the incomplete wall, only having done six our of the thirty, "But I can work during the commercials! Please!" He went back to pleading, somehow he knew Twilight was going to give him a lecture to get it done no matter what.

"Yeah go ahead..." Twilight waved her hoof.

Spike blinked, "Wha...?"

"It's alright, you said you come back when there was a commercial on." She smiled knowing that her assistant would be true to his word.

The little dragon wasted no time and scampered down the stair case and into the lobby. Spike set up a stood behind the librarian desk and switched on the small outdated television set that sat in front of him and turned it to channel four. "Oh boy, Power Ponies new episode," his eyes twinkled as he propped his knuckles against his chin.

Twilight chuckled at the thought of Spike enjoyed a show where five teenage ponies that wore spandex and bike helmets and fought monsters. Then she had a brain fart of on old memory of her own little favorite television show involving a single female pony by day then jamming super star by night. Figured she sing a few bars, "Jem... Jem she's truly truly truly outrageous."

About ten minutes passed and a commercial already cut into the show halted it's progress. The dragon formed a smirk on his sad smirk on his face and as promised he walked back up the stairs to continue his work, when suddenly the doorbell rang. Twilight wasted no time and told Spike to answer it as she continued her work, Spike just spun around and walked back down the stairs and trotted off to the front door and answered it. There stood Derpy the grey delivery pony with a batch of mail in her mouth, she lowered her head and spit out the letters onto Spike's feet. Spike replied with a cocked eyebrow, "Thanks Derpy..." He then closed the door slamming it, bent down and picked up the mails to find drool on it, he waved a few letters into the air to atleast dry them off. "Bill, bill... renewal subscription to Librarian monthly, JCPony sales ad."

"Spike who was it?" Twilight hollered from upstairs.

"Just Derpy being derpy again..." Spike replied still shuffling through the mail, "Mail's here."

"Just leave it on the front desk!" Twilight instructed as she put another six row of books onto the bookshelf.

Just then the television announced that the show as back on then made Spike go back to watching it, "Sorry Twilight show is back on." Twilight only grunted, figured she just let him watch his show and wait until it was over so he could get back to work. Within the next twenty minutes the credits started to roll, Spike turned off the television and was very pleased with the episode. He hoped out of the chair and raced back up stairs to find the work was already done, guilt struck over him but Twilight didn't seem to find and she put the last book on the final shelf.

"So your show done?" Twilight turned her neck to look at Spike, "Was your favorite power pony on this one?"

"Uh huh." Spike was getting all giddy, "The green pony ranger is so cool with his dragon dagger and his gold shield and helped the other pony rangers at the last minute when it all looked bad for them."

"Typical for a hero showing up at the last moment." Twilight giggled, "So did Tony summon the big Godzilla robot again?"

Spike frowned with his eyes narrowed, "His name is Tommy and it's the Dragonzord, and yes he did."

"Sorry," Twilight apologized with a playful giggle, she knew his favorite power pony was the green one because of the dragon robot and since Spike is a dragon, you don't need to put two and two together yourself to figure that one out. "Well, looks I like I got everything done, so why not go out to lunch?"

"I feel like McHooves today." Spike suggested.

"Again?" Twilight rolled her eyes.

Twilight looked at Spike as he put on the pleading look, she could kill Pinkie Pie for teaching him the puppy dog pout right now but no matter how much she tried to resist she caved in. McHooves it was, the purple unicorn gathered a couple of things before she locked down the library entirely so no animals can sneak in and make a mess out of things. Twilight locked the front door then slid the key under the doormat, she motioned Spike to walk with her to start their journey to the fast food joint.

"Spike this like the second time this week we ate at McHooves, you sure you don't want to try any place else?" Twilight tried to persuade her assistant who was still smiling at the thought of having another double cheeseburger with fries. "How about pizza?"

"That's more of a Friday thing." Spike replied as he turned his head to Twilight.

"Chinese Food?" Twilight asked again, "Sub sandwiches?"

Spike stopped and tapped his chin with his finger, "Well... haven't had those sandwiches in awhile."

"Oh thank Celestia sub sandwiches it is." Twilight felt better, she really didn't have anything against McHooves it was just more than she could bare that if they ever had to sit inside there was always something to bicker about on the way home. Like the floors being all sticky, bathrooms all dirty, service is practically unforgivable at times, that or some crazy customer causes trouble and maybe always having a parent with her foals sitting next to their table shouting and screaming. With a quick turn in another direction the two were on their way to the sandwich place but upon entering there was a long line almost to the front door where they were standing behind a grayish male pony with neck length brunette spiky hair, wearing a blue bucket hat to cover his head and an un zipped dark blue hoody.

Spike frowned and eyes narrowed, "Atleast McHooves has more than one person working the counter."

"Oh come now Spike we'll be up there before we know it." Twilight reassured, "There's just... twelve, thirteen, uh fourteen ponies ahead of us... and one pony working the counter."

"You know what, fine." Spike muttered with his arms crossed.

Ten minutes has passed and the line grew bigger as it extended all the way down the street, Twilight took a looked behind herself then infront to see if they moved at all and apparently not, she sighed. Another five minutes has passed, she could of sworn that Spike moved abit forward or maybe it was her imagination. Within the next twenty minutes Twilight could of sworn the line moved backwards somehow then she could of sworn a pony just trotted to the opposite side of the counter thinking that's where they start their sandwich order. Noon was practically over when Spike looked at the hanging clock nearby, matter of fact it was now one twenty four. "Excuse me, but what is the hold up?" Twilight asked the pony infront of her.

The pony in the blue hoody turned his head, "Well apparently somehow instead of anyone working the front, there is a duck serving sandwiches."

"I'm sorry... a duck?" Twilight scoffed.

"QUACK" The duck honked while pecking at the lettuce with its beak.

"Oh for the love of..." Another pony shouted.

"Is that what we were all standing around for?" Spike threw his arms up into the air as he shouted angrily.

"Quiet... the duck is making sandwiches!" Another random pony interrupted as if they were enjoying the sight.

The grey stallion shook his head and said aloud, "I knew I should of went to another place now my traveling plans are all screwed up."

"So why are you still standing here then?" Spike still had his arms crossed, "Matter of fact why are we still standing here?" He looked at Twilight.

"Please Spike I don't like eating at McHooves." Twilight grunted.

"You think McHooves is bad you should try White Castle... that place really gives you the runs." The grey pony turned his head again.

"No thanks." Twilight narrowed her eyebrow, totally disgusted with the comment. Spike laughed with his little hands trying to cover his mouth.

"Oh uh... sorry, I sort of picked up some nasty lingo from my friends." The grey pony scratched the back of his head, embarrassed from his comment earlier.

"It doesn't bother me, Spike here likes toilet talk because he's in that stage were he think crude things are funny but just be careful around other people." Twilight lectured the grey pony.

"So... the little guy's name is Spike huh?" The grey pony turned himself around and kneeled down to Spike's level.

Spike nodded, "Yeah, Twilight Sparkle's number one assistant," Spike extended his thumb to point to Twilight.

"Pleasure to meet you Spike." The grey pony smiled, "You know, my friends have little dragons of their own that might be around your age, I think you would like each other very much as they are always looking for playmates and always drive their masters up the wall."

Twilight snickered at the comment but couldn't believe that baby dragons could be that much of a handful without proper care and encouragement. "Did they attend princess Celestia's school for gifted unicorns?"

The grey pony put his hoof on his chin, "I remember them telling me they tried out and passed but were relocated to another school for further studies."

"They must of been some smart unicorns then." Twilight smiled then frowned, "Wait... I thought princess Celestia taught the best that's why its the school for the gifted."

"I really don't know their entire story miss uh... Twilight Sparkle is it?" Twilight nodded, "Just that I attended Sleipnir Academy along with them being transfer students and we've been friends ever since."

"Did you say Sleipnir Academy?" Twilight's eyes began to bulge.

"Yes... why?" The grey pony asked.

"That's like..." Twilight stretched her smile in disbelief, "Impossible to get in! The tuition alone must of been sky high!"

"What's Sleipnir Academy?" Spike asked.

Twilight scoffed at Spike, "Only the promising minds and athletic ponies can go there. The academy is the size of a giant city almost like Manehatten!"

"Uh... sorry to interrupt miss Sparkle but... the Academy is not that big, it's just in the center of the city." The grey pony corrected Twilight.

"Oh... sorry," Twilight blushed, "Just from the brochure I saw along time ago made it look that way sort of making it look like Paris with all the nice building structures and lights."

"You ever been there?" Spike asked.

Twilight drooped her head down sadly, "No."

"Well when it's done under major reconstruction I could drop you a line." The grey pony asked, "We get outside visitors all the time to visit the stores, hotels and restaurants, museums, parks, libraries..."

"What was that last one?" Twilight practically shoved her face into the grey pony's and finding out his eyes were blue.

"Par...Pardon?" The grey pony stuttered almost uncomfortable with a female pony this close to him especially with a wide creepy grin.

Spike crossed his arms again and frowned, "Oh boy now you done it..."

"D...d...do what?" He was almost shaking and blushing.

"You said the L word." Spike answered while he shifted his shoulders.

"Look kid, if you get your crazy friend away from me I'll buy you both lunch." The grey pony begged for Spike's help.

"Good enough," Spike brought out a quill and paper, "Twilight you forgot to write your friendship report to the princess again."

Twilight turned her head and smirked, "Nice try Spike but princess Celestia said we don't need to do friendship letters like we used to."

Spike raised an eyebrow, "You sure this won't lead to a lesson?"

Suddenly everyone in line had to move back, "Oh great, someone had a baby foal" another random pony announced.

Spike just about had it with this place and stormed out, "I'll settle on pizza then mister!"

"Uh." Twilight backed away from the grey pony, "Sorry, I'm just an avid reader and still trying to better myself with books." She was embarrassed, "Would you like to join us for lunch?"

The grey pony was silent for a few seconds, his eyes wandered left then right then up for some reason like he was weighing his options already Twilight knew this pony must of not been popular with mares, "Ye...yes after all I did offer to pay." The grey pony lifted a few bags along with what appears to be a bird cage with a blanket over it and slung them over his sides as the two excused themselves to slide out the doorway. It didn't take long to catch up to Spike who was already making his way to Pizza Joe's, hardly a crowd inside and the wait wasn't long. This pleased Spike ofcourse... They sat at booth, Spike and Twilight on one side, the grey pony on the other.

Within fifteen minutes their pizza was served topped with extra gooey cheese, green and banana peppers, Spike ofcourse took the first slice. Twilight slowly reached for a slice with the serving spatula that was provided and moved a slice to her plate with the gooey cheese practically leaving a trail from the serving pan to her plate, she looked up to see the grey pony was waiting patiently "You never did say what your name was."

The grey pony looked down at the pizza pan silently.

"Hello?" Twilight tilted her head in question, "You alright?"

The grey pony gasped and jolted in his seat, almost falling out of it.

"Are you alright?" Twilight was in concern, "You need to lie down? Need a doctor?"

"S..sorry..." The grey pony removed his bucket hat to show more of his spiky hair off as it jutted in all sorts of crazy directions, he rubbed his eyes abit then looked back at Twilight, "Eh what was the question?"

Twilight squinted her eyes at the grey pony, "Your name."

"Oh... my name, yeah I apologize my mind is not where it should be..." He managed a half smile, "My name is Watt."

"Rather unique." Twilight replied, "Named after anyone?"

"Not sure exactly..." Watt used the spatula to take a slice of pizza for himself, "All I know is that my mom and dad decided it for me."

The conversation was getting awkward enough as Twilight was asking question after question and each time Watt wouldn't answer right away. She knew Watt wasn't lying when he said his mind wandered from here to there and figured he must of been a day dreamer, she hushed herself and started eating her pizza. Figured that if Watt ate he would open up a bit more, Spike was already on his third slice, Watt on the other hand barely finished his first slice instead he was just looking down at it.

"Is there something wrong Watt?" Twilight lowered her pizza onto her plate.

This made Watt jump back to reality again, "Ss...sorry."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah you kind of been spacing out here and there ever since we met you." Spike took another bite of his pizza.

"Oh..." The stallion rubbed the back of his head, "I just... was thinking of what I want to say when I meet my mother again."

"Your mother?" Twilight held her hoof to her chin, "I'd take it you haven't seen her in awhile?"

"More or less..." Watt replied sadly replied, he reclined into his seat.

"You don't seem too happy about seeing her?" Spike took another bite and talked with his mouth full.

"Oh... oh I'm happy about it..." Watt pushed his plate to the side of the table, "It's just... complicated..."

"We're your parents divorced?" Twilight asked.

"Guess you can say... separated and I was often sick when I was just a little colt, somehow after an accident I ended up being taken care of by another mare." Watt slid his dish a bit further away, "This other mare taught me basically... everything there is to know about life... she was basically my teacher, master, provider, superior, protector... and more importantly she like a mother to me and I think that she accepted that."

"So what happened to other mare?" Twilight then slid her own plate to the side to give herself some room on the table to rest her elbows on them.

"S..she... died... a month back." Watt's bottom lip curled as he lowered his head, Spike's pizza drooped out of his mouth as the cheese dripped downward like ooze, he paused at as they heard that their acquaintance just told them that the one pony he took for granite was gone.

Twilight was instantly shocked, felt terrible for asking so many questions but then again how was she was supposed to know, her eyes were wandering trying to come up with something other than, "Oh my gosh... I'm I'm sorry to hear that." She was sincere though.

Watt only shook his head in a slight disapproving manner, "It's... fine, I'd rather tell someone than keeping it bottled up."

"Are you sure?" Twilight tilted her head, she felt guilty.

"Yeah..." Watt let out a sniff, "Just got to face my real mother, plus it's been such a long..." He shook his head, "long time... It's pretty hard to explain this miss Sparkle but after the accident within the family I was taken in by Sky Dancer took me in and my life pretty much changed, almost like I forgot I even had another family. I thought about them when I first lived with Sky Dancer all the time but as the time went on I thought of it less and less until one day..." He made a popping sound with his mouth, "I forgot about them entirely, I guess..." He paused, "I'm sorry, that sounded like a lame excuse..."

Twilight shook her head in disagreement, "You just grew apart from your family I take it, had a wonderful time with Sky Dancer and just wanted to start over."

Watt's eyes widened and felt better with that analogy, "Actually you're on the mark with that one miss Sparkle." He finally took a bit out his pizza, "Not bad..."

Twilight couldn't help but smile, "Well I'm glad you finally started eating instead of being all moppy." She rubbed her chin again, "So what does your real mom and dad do? And how did they contact you?"

At this moment, Watt rolled up the pizza slice like a fruit roll up and squished it into his mouth, with hearing Twilight's question he gulped it down and replied, "Well my mom has some sort of political job and my dad used to be part of the royal guard."

"Oh so they work in Canterlot then?" Twilight brought up, "That's pretty far, maybe a three to six hour trip on foot."

Watt's pupils went left then right, "Yeah but as for the contact part, just simply wrote me a letter saying she wants to meet with me in Canterlot that's pretty much it. Plus I could use the exercise."

"You sounded like you were upset at her awhile ago though." Spike brought up.

"It was just timing I guess... And at first I wanted to throw the letter in the trash but it said something about my father and it changed everything." Watt scratched his cheek.

"Well me and Spike are just glad you decided to give your mother another chance at setting things right." Twilight this time had a smile thinking she accomplished something.

"And I feel better miss Sparkle and Spike, Ponyville was an interesting place just wished I had more time to scout around by myself but I should be getting to Canterlot by tonight or else they'll try to send me another letter pleading me to come." Watt stood up from his seat and bowed his head to them grateful for their kindness.

"Well if you ever do decide to come back to Ponyville, Spike and I live at the library. We run it too." Twilight giggled at Watt bowing to them. Watt turned away from the two to pay the tab, Spike finished his last slice and noticed the bird cage below the table where Watt left it. Still with the pillow sheet covering it, he figured he take a peek at what was inside. He plopped himself onto the tile floor and slowly lifted up the sheet, his green eyes peered into the cage to find a bird. Fitting isn't it? Thing was... it was a black bird, with deep blood red eyes making almost scary to even look at. Spike looked at it a little longer, it turned its head looking back at Spike like if it was staring into the dragons soul, it was just creepy looking at. The black bird tilted its head in curiosity, at first it seemed fine, Spike sighed in relief, but then the black bird opened its beak and let out a thrilling shriek sounding like a monster roaring with a combination of people screaming. He let out a yelp and threw the sheet back down and , Twilight lowered her head trying to yank Spike back up. "Spike, that's not polite to go through other people's things." Spike didn't even reply, he was too scared to even move.

Watt came back over to the table and left some money as a tip for the waitress, "It's been fun meeting you t..." He noticed Spike shivering from fright like he seen a ghost, "I take it you met my bird Thanatos?" He pulled the cage from underneath the table and took off the sheet to find a sweet looking black bird chirping happily.

Twilight practically shoved her face towards the cage, "Oh my gosh its so cute."

"Yeah he's cute for now but once he doesn't get his way he can get pretty uptight." Watt chuckled, "Trust me, he's more trouble than he's worth."

"How'd you get him?" Twilight smiled at the bird.

"Could say he sort of flew into my life one day, had him ever since I was a young colt." Watt sneered then slowly put the sheet back on, "I really would like to stay longer miss Sparkle and Spike but I should be hitting the road right now." And with that, he picked up the bird cage, slid his bucket hat back on and trotted out of the pizza shop waving to the two with his belongings slung over his back.

"We better get back to the library Spike." Twilight slung him over her back, really wasn't in the mood to argue with him to move, "Jeez Spike it's like something scared you good."

"That thing is evil Twilight..." Spike was still shaking.

"Oh come on, that bird was a cutey." Twilight then asked, "You remember when Watt said his parents worked in Canterlot?" Spike only shivered, "You don't think?" Twilight wondered, "Nah..."

The purple unicorn trotted past the sub sandwich store to find out that the line was still there with the same exact people, no surprise. Little that she did know, she passed two television executives that were trying to brainstorm for a new show idea. One of the two was a green unicorn, who was throwing out constant ideas the other pony was a purple earth pony who kept rejecting them. "Come on Stage Light, you keep turning down my ideas for a new reality show."

"Because they'll all the same stupid thing!" The purple pony countered, "Try coming up with something else."

"Why? You'll just throw it back in my face." Stage Light brought up in her defense, "Besides it's hard to be original these days and the audience doesn't seem to mind. Know how many singing idol shows we made and are number one year after year?"

"Just throw out something." The purple pony moaned.

"I don't know what you want!" Stage Light barked, "Fine... Who... Who wants to..." She saw a bridal shop, "Marry... a..." head stopped at the electronic store advertising Fresh Prince of Belair DVD boxset, "Prince...?" She twirled in a circle and saw in the distance is Princess Celestia's castle. "Who wants to marry a Prince?"

The purple pony grinned, "Yes... I think that could work and Prince Blueblood I'm sure would love to star in it."

"Yeah he's practically a camera hog." Stage Light snickered, "Besides who wouldn't want to marry a prince?"

"We got to call the boss for this one, he'll flip for this idea." The purple pony brought out her phone.

"Call it something catchy though or else he won't consider it." Stage Light chimed in.

"Yes boss, this is Roll Em. Hear me out, we got a new idea for you... no it's not stupid I guarantee you that... no it doesn't involve a dancing monkey... no... no... just hear this... Who Wants to Marry a Prince: Canterlot Edition." The two waited, suddenly Roll Em the purple pony smiled and hung up the phone, "IT WORKED! Just one problem."

"That is?" Stage Light asked.

"We got to convince princess Celestia if she'll allow a show based on her nephew." Roll Em frowned.

"Come on seriously, Celestia is like a celebrity and this could be a highly rated show because you know what people want... they want to know what goes inside celebrity's lives." Stage Light answered. "Even Celestia herself watches our crappy reality shows, how can she turn this down?"

_to be continued..._

_note: alright people, you're probably wondering what the hell you just read and would could possibly be the premise of this story. Thing is I don't know quite yet as I wanted to try another story and hoping this one would get some attention atleast. Right now, the title alone seems like it's going to be one of those "The readers control the story" as you would vote in the reviews. Well that's the half truth, but I figure I start this off with a prologue before I get to the actual first chapter, probably by now you already curious about Watt. Stay tuned people. Also please excuse the poor grammar._

_note 2: yeah, why I started off with Twilight to introduce the story is a mystery. She is just easy for me to write about and the voting will commence .  
><em>


	2. Prologue 2 Watt

Who Wants to Marry a Prince?

By NocturneD  
>-<p>

Note: Thank you all so much for the hits and visits I really appreciate them, unfortunately reviews are going to have to kick in when it comes to voting for this to be interactive with choices but then again I think that's a bit my fault on I started this story. I wanted to give a good introduction and it makes me scratch my head now wondering if I approached this in the right way.

Prologue 2

The streets of Canterlot was not exactly what he pictured; Watt the grey coated pony wearing what you expect a college student to wear, absolutely random things. He was barely in Canterlot for five minutes and it already was the opposite from where he came from, what he was used to was a modern city feeling, here it was like he stepped into the past. The further he walked into the city he was sure to find something he can be familiar with. "Anything," He thought, "a kiosk, a ramen stand, I don't care what." There was nothing but fine built housing the more he explored, sort of like the rich pony development back at Sleipnir. "Well, atleast something is looking like it's from the present." Watt pulled out his cell phone device to look at the time, "8: 56... Arrived later than I thought I would." Then again, he trotted from Ponyville to Canterlot on foot and it took him from six to seven. He pressed a couple of buttons on the cell phone only to get a no signal sound, with an eyebrow raised he waved the phone around wondering if he was just in a bad area of town. There had to be some WiFi somewhere, after he walked a block or two he gave up, he couldn't access his internet let alone call anyone. Defeated he placed his phone back into his hoody pocket and continued to walk. Upon trotting further he discovered a stone staircase leading up to what a hanging sign identified it as a train station blocked off with repair signs, Watt immediately hoof palmed himself in the face, "You got to be kidding me..." Upon further inspection from he was standing the train station seemed empty except for a few pole lights on, he shook his head, he was frustrated but figured it would be better to let it go, he was already here anyway.

He noticed an old fashioned bakery still had its lights on, maybe there was a phone inside? Watt trotted over to the bakery front door to only have the owner flip the OPEN sign to closed and then the lights turned off. "Dang it..." He clicked a small pebble away from his direction and turned around to keep walking. "Where's an officer when you need one?"

He stopped in his tracks suddenly to fiddle around with his backpack to look inside for something he needed, since the trip from Sleipnir to Canterlot alone took about a day and half for him but thanks to bus trips and hitch hiking the trip didn't seem all that bad. The grey pony reached into his large back pack and ruffled through its contents, "Ramen noodles, couple of notebooks, my deodorant, stuff dragon..." Watt lifted his head up, looked left the right then back into the backpack, " batteries, Ninpony DS how could I ever forget this? Keep sakes... and my old gear.. present for mom, hope she likes it." He moved his arm a couple more times and pulled out a piece of paper, "Ah here it is." He pulled out what appeared to be a crumpled up piece of paper, slowly he unfolded it and read it, "I need to be a bit more tidy. Okay, the address is 001, Canterlot lane." He looked at the nearest house and walked up to it only to find out the number was, "4592... wow I'm way off..."

Already it was after nine, the wind gently blew throughout the streets; the trees moved slightly along with the discarded litter of paper and a lone plastic bag. Watt didn't have to look twice up at the sky to know it was getting late, a bit scary out he had to admit. Matter of fact, there wasn't anypony wandering, still he put his guard up even if he was an obvious target.

"WHO... WHO... WHO..." An owl hooted from a nearby tree, its head peered at Watt with its glowing yellow eyes.

This wasn't funny, the grey pony pulled out his cell phone again to see if there was any chance of a signal, "Still no signal..." He grunted. Frustrated he decided to ask for directions, he turned his head to see a very well built brick house with a sign, "History Museum", luckily for him there was a large window next to the door and saw that there was a light on. He knocked on the heavy wooden door, no response, he knocked again, and again to make sure. Soon enough an elder green male earth pony answered, Watt felt bad not knowing that this house belonged to an elder pony and probably made him get up from bed, "I'm sorry to bother you this late good sir but... I need help finding this address." Watt handed the paper to the elder pony.

The elder pony pulled the paper closer to his face to see it better. "Oh yes, sonny..." The elder pony seemed to be fidgeting.

Watt raised an eyebrow and frowned, "You okay?"

The elder pony replied and smiled, "Oh just old ponies like me do these things," He looked at the paper again, "Oh my... why on earth would you need to know where this place?"

"I was invited by the person that lives at that address." Watt replied simply then waved his right hoof, "Plus I was supposed to be there awhile ago too."

"Well young one, usually this address is pretty easy to find as its on the other side of Canterlot. You'll see two pillars that have a large iron gate with two of the royal guards standing next to it, whatever business you have with the princess I'm sure they'll let you through if you have an invitation or something. But after that it's another walk up hill... pardon me..." The elder pony coughed and rubbed his throat, "Sorry..."

"It's quite alright." Watt didn't mind.

"So... anyway, after that walk you'll be at the palace before you know it..." The elder pony smiled, "The walk uphill shouldn't take more than twenty minutes, only problem is that the princess's guards are abit of hard asses that will stop you for anything. Just tell them your business and show them proof because if you don't have anything they'll throw you out..."

"I appreciate the directions sir." Watt thanked him.

"Son you do know what time it is right?" The elder pony asked, "Traveling this late at night could make you catch a cold... why don't you stay here tonight?"

"Sorry, I couldn't sir... I really have to attend to some business with the princess but really I thank you for your kindness... uh mister?" Watt waved his arm partially.

"Oh... my name is Bailee, folks around here and the young ones just call me old horse." The old horse explained his story and kept talking, Watt could easily interrupt but found a little charm to the story, it seemed like minutes but really it went on for a bit longer than that. "And that's why I was put in charge of Canterlot's history museum, to preserve and hope that one day I'll pass it off someday to someone who will take care of it as much as I did when I was younger..." He suddenly coughed, "Getting a bit too old for taking care of everything, dusting things off, fixing the planks here and there."

"I'm sorry to hear about you having a hard time sir." Watt apologized but the old stallion raised a hoof to silence him.

"No, no hard times, I'm not dead yet. Say, it's practically late, why don't you stay the night?" Bailee offered with honesty and smiled, "I'll throw a pot of tea and set up your room?"

Watt shook his head, "Sorry sir but I really got to get to the palace but on my trip back I would like to see more of this place."

Bailee accepted Watt's refusal and didn't mind and only let out a half smile and nodded his head, "It's quite alright son and I would be honored of showing you around. Don't be a stranger in these parts."

And with that, Watt turned around and left with the sound of the door slowly closed. Watt's head turned to catch one last peek of the old stallion, in a way he felt sorry for him as if he could tell that he really took pride in his work and was loyal. Sure he didn't know much about the old stallion except for the story he gave him but something nagged him, the poor old stallion probably doesn't get many visitors meaning he was glad that any pony stopped by to see the museum. The grey pony remembered the exact direction he was supposed to take and followed them to the T. After walking another hour it started to take a toll on him, "Damn it..." he muttered, maybe staying the night was a better option but then he would of had to walk all the way back into town.

Within time the grey pony finally reached the top of the stone stairwell and marveled at the sheer size of the palace.

It was massive...

It was marvelous...

It was awe inspiring...

What else could describe a giant white palace that has a perfect view over parts of Equestria?

Watt was in awe, maybe coming here had it's perks?

"HALT!" A loud masculine voice commanded.

"STAT YOUR BUSINESS!" Another loud booming voice ordered.

Watt straightened himself in a respectful stance and replied, "Former Lieutenant of Sleipnir Special Forces and Sleipnir academy graduate student; GigaWatt sir!" The grey pony raised his hoof in salute out of respect and handed them the official letter of the princess; "I have business with the princess as my invitation was in the form of a letter."

The two huge guard stallions looked down at the grey pony, then at each other in confusion and back at Watt, one of them was a brown stallion who spoke up, "You're a long way from home son." He also wanted to note not properly dressed for any conference with royalty, then again he figured he was just another middle class pony.

"I'm aware of that..." Watt replied lowering his arm.

The other stallion had a blue coat put on a sad smirk, "I'm terribly sorry to hear what happened to Sleipnir, my condolences to the injured and those who lost their lives." One of the guards gave back the letter after inspecting it. "The princess has been expecting you..." He examined the letter, "For quite some time now... may I ask why the delay?"

"Personal matters along with the train I originally took had to make an unexpected stop..." Watt explained.

"Just to let you know, we're going to have to inform princess Celestia that you've arrived. Unfortunately I think she turned in for the night so depending of princess Luna's schedule tonight your business might have to be tomorrow because it's pretty late. A room will be appointed to you." The blue stallion explained a bit friendlier this time.

"Much appreciated." Watt nodded, "Can I pass now?"

The blue stallion stepped out of the way, the brown stallion added, "There will be an item check up at the front door just to let you know, just a warning they find anything on you don't be surprised to have it taken away unless you have signed documented proof to have such a thing."

"You have a good night's rest Gigawatt." The blue stallion mumbled, then laughed to himself that caused the brown stallion to look at him funny.

Watt kept walking slowly and arrived at the giant front door, he stopped and took in a big breath then exhaled, "Well... here goes nothing."

Meanwhile in Ponyville, the purple hue flooded the night sky.

The stars glowed dimly.

The dark clouds passed slowly.

Inside the library, the purple unicorn Twilight Sparkle just finished another passage from a multiple volume spell book series. She read the last sentence to herself and let it absorb into her thoughts, "Volume fourteen done, just twenty eight more to go." Her horn began to glow as the book was engulfed by a purple aura, she guided the book back onto the shelf behind herself.

She looked at the clock to find it was ten after nine, she debated with herself if she should pick up the next volume and break it in to see what it had to offer. It was late already, she could pull an all niter but then it would just come back to bite her in the ass the next day. Might as well just call it a night on the studying she figured, she trotted over to her dragon assistant who had his head buried in the small television again at the front desk. Twilight walked past the desk letting Spike watch whatever garbage he was watching, since it was prime time anyway it must of been reality shows again. Twilight turned around to say something to Spike, "Spike it's getting late we should consider on going to bed early tonight, I really want to get a good start tomorrow."

Spike with his hands supporting his head and without taking his eyes off the screen, "Just want to see who Benvolio kicks off next."

"Kick off next?" Twilight threw her hoof down in frustration on the wooden floor, "Those shows are so stupid, a bunch of girls compete over a guy they barely know and claim they love him. Then after the guy pony finally picks one the show ends then a few weeks later I'm at the magazine rack at the general store and see on the front cover that the bachelor pony and his final pick have separated."

"She did bring up a good point," he thought because he read the same magazine that day.

But then...

"Hey Twilight?" Spike turned his head and asked, "You think Watt is doing okay?"

Twilight perked her head up a bit and frowned, "Well he didn't seem to be in high spirits when I was asking him questions, then again my big mouth can lead to awkward things."

"That's for sure..." Spike rolled his eyes.

"What was that?" Twilight asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." Spike quickly replied, then something was bugged him again, "Noticed his bruises?"

The purple unicorn's eyes widened a bit, "No... when did you see this?"

Spike turned his head again, "Well actually since he was wearing that hoody sometimes the sleeves or the bottom part would ride up whenever he fell over. Only few I saw where on his arms and torso..."

"Sure that wasn't a patch of different colored fur?" Twilight asked.

Spike tapped his cheek with his claw, "Maybe you're right." Then his eyes narrowed, "Seems like a depressed pony."

"Well he has to go visit his mom he hasn't seen for some time..." She brought her hoof to her own chin, "Or did he say he seen her from time to time?"

"NO BENVOLIO DON'T PICK IVY!" Spike screamed at the TV.

Twilight scrunched her face at the sound of Spike's scream, she shook her head, "Spike seriously the show can wait."

With a sigh the dragon lowered the volume on the television and gave Twilight his full attention, "So what's on your mind?"

"Spike take a letter." Twilight brought up.

"... but we didn't learn anything today did we?" Spike asked, still he sat there in question at her request but then eventually got out the usual paper and quill.

Twilight ignored that comment, "Dear Princess Celestia, I know you said don't make a friendship report until my friends and I discovered it but this is about something else. Spike and I decided to take a break from my usual studies to have lunch, after an unbearable wait in line I've meet a rather peculiar stallion who calls himself Watt and he came from all the way from Sleipnir academy just to visit his mother in Canterlot. We talked for a bit and learned that under his baggy clothes and rather shy and sad exterior, I bet there's a willing pony underneath to over come his obstacles. I hope to learn more about him as he said he would come back to Ponyville and visit the library once he's done with his business. The only thing he was willing to share at first that he lost someone that felt like family to him for all these years just about a month ago. But for some reason, I don't think he's quite over his lost one, not ready to accept that someone he had take care of him ever since his family had an unfortunate accident I think gave him a sense of dread and confusion. He said his mother worked in Canterlot and was involved in politics and his father was a former royal guard, by any chance would you know who they might be? I know, I probably shouldn't be prying into anyone else's business but I think all Watt might need is some time and maybe a few friends to help him through his tough times. By the time you read this, Watt should be in Canterlot by now and insisted on walking there. He said he could use the exercise but he's probably just trying to figure things out. He introduced us to his traveling companion, a cute little black bird named Thanatos he said he got when he was younger. If anything taught us is that pets help their owners with loneliness. "

Spike jotted the whole thing down, "Twilight that seems abit excessive, almost like you want to butt into his business."

Twilight eased her attention and sat her bottom to the floor, she looked at the ground abit guilty, "Guess you're right..." She rubbed her chin as she worried, "It's just seems... he seemed sad as he explained some of his story."

Spike scrunched his face, "Girls like a guy with a sad past..."

Twilight smirked, "Anyway continuing on... If all goes well, we hope when Watt visits us again he'll be in a better and brighter mood. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

Spike finished with the last sentence and looked back at Twilight, "Anything else?" Twilight shook her head, he rolled up the scroll and wrapped the seal around it, he put his lips together and breathed out a small green flame setting the scroll on fire until it disappeared. The dragon turned the volume back up and glued his attention back to the TV, "Ah damn it he picked Ivy anyway..."

"Language Spike!" Twilight hollered as she made her way up the stairs.

Meanwhile at the palace of Canterlot...

Princess Luna has taken over the duty of the night court while Celestia rests and prepares for another day. The sun goddess herself was already in her quarters, as usual her guards outside her room standing motionless and no expression across their face. The room was pretty much what you expect royalty to have, satin sheets and curtains, marble walls and floors, antique art placed gently around the room.

Celestia's eyes scanned through the reports she had received earlier from another source. A few books were sprawled next to her on the giant bed, opened to certain pages that would help her understand, she had to admit she was out of touch with a few things within Equestria and needed to brush up for her to understand. This was too much of a delicate manner, stressful to make heads or tails of what she just read. None the less, she wasn't pleased with the results.

The princess folded the file with its contents neatly in place with her magic and put it in a nearby drawer, she really wasn't in the mood to read any more of it tonight. Another letter was on top of the dresser where she put the file in, using her magic the letter opened and unfolded, this one was rather surprising.

"To Princess Celestia, here at Equestria Public Broadcasting our latest television program The Bachelor Stallion and Bachelorette Mare have been successful with ratings and viewers. But the reason for this letter is that the public wants something new but for some reason never tire of the old. What we are asking is if, with your permission and ability to collaborate with each other. We want to pitch the idea, Who Wants to Marry a Prince: Canterlot Edition. Sounds catchy doesn't it?" Celestia let her bottom lip curl and held up her chin with her arm still as she laid on the bed. "We really would like to make this work as all of Equestria are curious what goes inside the palace walls and how you and your royal family go about their day but none the less, who will be the lucky bride of Prince Blue Blood of his choosing. I'm sure you know how the rules work. If you are interested in the pitch please contact us as soon as possible with your decision. Signed, Roll Em of E.P.B."

Celestia lifted her head after she finished the last line, intrigued at the idea but was presented in a poor performance as if she knew the pony who wrote this was desperate. Then again, it was late and to wake up her spoiled nephew about a television station that wants to make a show about him. Who honestly thought this would be a good idea? Celestia had nothing against family, but the thought of prince Blue Blood being who he is on live TV across Equestria would only embarrass her, not to mention of what she heard about him not being a proper gentleman courtesy of one of the elements of harmony bearer; Rarity. Then she had a sudden thought, "Maybe we could turn this idea around and make it about Luna?" A devilish smirk crept onto her lips, she had to admit her sister had been on the edgy side lately when it came to finding a stallion... or atleast a mare, something to make her feel at ease and not have the lonely look on her face. Okay maybe she didn't sport the look but deep within you know she's feeling that.

This was something to think about, the idea sounded fun and she was loved by every pony in the land but something still got to her, did she really want cameras all around the castle? Not that she didn't really have anything to hide, "What if they find me too boring?" She scratched her cheek, "Plus my subjects are scared of my presence... it might be over rated."

She used her magic to put the letter back on her night stand near her bed.

She sighed.

Just then, a familiar scroll magically poofed infront of her.

With a gasp and delighted smile.

She unraveled it and read it.

She read aloud, "Dear Princess Celestia..." Another one of Twilight Sparkle's letters, always such a treat to read to learn about what her student has discovered. To her surprise, it mentioned a male pony, she giggled, "She made another friend I take it. Maybe a potential boyfriend if she plays her cards right." She continued to read, then her school girl mischievous smile changed, eyes widened; mouth slightly open when the word Sleipnir showed up. Her eyes slowly scanned the next paragraph, "by the time you read this... Watt should already be in Canterlot..." She lowered her head, astonished yet surprised. The more she read, the more drops of water fell onto the letter.

No... these weren't droplets of water coming from the ceiling from a leak...

It was tears...

Tears of an almighty goddess, yearning to regain what was lost.

What she wanted...

Slowly the flow of tears increased...

Then it turned to silent sobbing...

She then got a little choked up...

It was a bit too much to bare...

"My...m...my little o...o...one has came back..." She choked sorrowfully on her words.

After her letters to convince him to come visit, it all seemed lost until tonight.

What could she do? Could he already be at the palace? The princess wiped her face clean though her eyes still had the redness and trotted over to her bedroom door, she opened it with force and alerted the guard ponies nearby.

"Your highness is there something wrong?" The guard pony asked in a respected tone then bowed.

"Has a young male pony entered the palace and given a room?" She asked anxiously.

"I do... don don't recall princess..." the guard pony nervously replied, "no news reached us yet of guests. I... I could ask."

Celestia waved him off, "No, no... I... think I'll just take a stroll around the castle then..." She lowered her hoof back to the floor, "I guess the guest could wait until tomorrow..." She then started to trot out from out of her doorway and into the far reaches of the royal hallway, the expensive and fine carpet under her hooves. She stopped suddenly, then her face changed to disappointment as she thought, "Maybe it's probably not who I think it is..." Her eyes again watered, "I bet he doesn't want anything to do with me..." She held back, she really needed a tissue.

Suddenly a guard walked towards her, "Your highness..."

Celestia wiped her face, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry but princess Luna would like to have your presence with her in the dining hall as soon as you can." The white guard pony replied.

Meanwhile...

It was time for Luna's breakfast, or dinner then again her schedule runs differently that what would be normal for day time. From the end of the long table, the blue coat princess sat in her according sturdy fine wooden and cushioned seat with moon crescent symbol on the top. From the middle, the grey pony Watt was trying to be a good guest, quiet and yet felt awkward.

"So you finally decided to reply to my dear sister's letter of request?" The moon princess asked, the servant pony slid a white plate in front of her, some sort of breakfast torte.

Watt wiggled his upper lip for a second and tried to think of a good response, "I... do apologize princess Luna but I had things to settle back in Sleipnir before I parted with them to come here."

"Cutting ties?" Luna tilted her head in question.

Watt shook his head in disagreement, "No... no I could never do that, everyone there was so good to me. It's just... me recovering from some injuries I acquired earlier last month, also a death of a loved one, then graduation."

Luna put on a little smile and brought out her fork to cut the torte, "Oh right... right, Celestia attended that to give a speech about your bright futures."

Another pony servant brought another torte but placed it infront of Watt, "Oh, uh thanks." He brought his head back up, "The speech was really moving too." Watt took a bite out of the torte, only to find out that it didn't taste at all that good. He swallowed, this was his last meal of the night and already it was going to suck.

"Something wrong with the torte?" Luna asked as she pulled another piece with her fork.

"Eh... just not used to this fancy stuff I guess." He winced.

Luna pulled her head back and wondered, usually commoners feel honored eating the food of the rich, "My chefs could prepare you something else."

"I don't want to impose." Watt apologized with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Nonsense, whatever you want." She waved her arm.

"Well... in that case..." He lowered himself to his back pack next to his chair and dug through it pulling out the prepackaged ramen bowl from earlier and gave it to the servant who was still waiting. "Could you prepare this please?" The servant nodded and walked off.

Luna stopped eating her torte, a bit curious of what Watt just handed to the servant but went back looking at the clothed stallion. She shook off the distraction and asked, "So Sleipnir academy been treating you well?"

Watt nodded, "Oh yes it has. The schooling was excellent, text books never outdated, housing on the other hand could use some work unless you're a well known legacy there." Watt scratched his chin.

"What would you say was your best achievement while being there?" Luna asked.

Watt looked down, nodded then smirked, "My friends... they're my achievement, everything we done together."

Luna enjoyed chatting it up with the guest but in her thoughts she was trying to figure out who this pony was, he wasn't very formally dressed nor really had the manners for it, but this was scratching her head; his ramen noodles arrived on a silver platter and was placed infront of him. Watt removed the cover and smelled the aroma, "All the way from the Shoki's ramen house." He pulled out two chop sticks from his bag and stirred the contents within the bowl.

Luna tilted her head, "You enjoy soup?"

Watt slurped a good amount of the noodles into his mouth, Luna abit taken back by the loud slurp, he chewed and swallowed then let out a deep refreshing breath, "Oh it's more than soup princess."

Luna narrowed her eyes, was it really good as Watt claimed it to be? "I would like to partake in this ramen if you don't mind." She waved her hoof in a commanding tone, "What is the recipe? So my chef can make it."

"I would also like to try..." A heavenly voice came from the corridor leading outside to the hallway. All eyes were on the figure in the doorway, her glossy shining mane blowing in the wind. Watt just stared at her, like an angel that descended onto earth.

"Everyone bow." The guard near the corridor shouted, "The princess has entered the room."

Everyone bowed, Watt not as quick though. Celestia pardoned everyone to rise and sat on her end of the table and smiled at the guest. "It's good to see you again... Gigawatt." She remained calm but inside she wanted to run over and give him a hug.

Watt nodded, "Ditto.."

Watt waved the servant back then gave him two plastic ramen cups this time, same as before.

Within a few minutes the princesses were served the rather strange soup. "Now just use the chopsticks like this and..." Watt was interrupted by the sound of Luna shrieking as some of the hot water splashed on her, "Careful it's hot..." He managed a smile while using one of the chopsticks to raise his bucket hat up abit for the two to see his eyes more clearly.

"My sister, I trust that you kept your nephew entertained?" Celestia used her sticks to grab a few noodles then some of them fell back into the bowl infront of her.

Luna sighed as she used a napkin to clean herself, "Yes like Blue Blood everytime he comes over I..." She stopped, "Nephew? Which one is this?"

Celestia just put on a warm smile after she slurped some noodles, "Oh... just one I bet you haven't seen in a long time but might have a good memory who it might be."

Luna shook her head, "No afraid not. Is he Autumn's child? Or perhaps Terra's? Seriously sister we have many siblings I can't really guess."

Watt just let the conversation unfurl, Celestia continued to drop hints.

"How's the ramen..." Watt slurped another batch of noodles then asked just to spark something, "...mom?"

Luna spit the juices out over the table as soon as she heard what the guest called her sister.

"Luna we don't spit at the table." Celestia smiled, "It's quite delicious my little one. Thanks for bringing such a wonderful novelty dish back from Sleipnir."

"Mom..." Watt blushed rubbing the back of his head and chuckled, "I'm over a thousand and eighteen years old, don't think I'm little anymore..."

Celestia scooted her chair away from the table, trotted over to her son's position and gave him a hug, "Welcome home..." Nuzzled her chin over his head. Watt just sat there, he remembered why he came, he wanted to tell his mother so much on his mind, ask her a million questions about his upbringing and why even bother coming. Before he came to Canterlot he was mad and wanted to tell her off... Wanted to shout at her and about how Sky Dancer was important to him just as everyone else. He wanted to tell her, that her timing was terrible but for some reason... he wasn't mad anymore, nor depressed for right now he was in his real mother's arms again... like being hugged by an angel. As you could say, a little sunshine was all that Watt needed. "This means... so much to me my baby..."

Slowly Watt took off his hat and laid it on the table, just being in Celestia's embrace just made everything go away, all the pain... all the sadness... The grey pony suddenly threw both his arms around the princess's body and embraced her like a child would do. "I'm... i'm sor...ry..." Slowly, all his problems melted away and was reduced to him being in tears, "I'm just glad your back in my life..." Celestia rubbed his back and let him continued, "What happened back there I don't think I'll ever forget but... I want to give this prince thing a chance and make a difference."

Celestia let go of her son slowly and faced him, she smiled, "I'm glad you decided to take up the offer... you can start training whenever your ready."

"HAHA!" Luna shouted, "The joy of ramen has been doubled!" Celestia looked at her own bowl to find it was empty along with Luna's.

to be continued...

note: oh my gawd this chapter alone took six tries and a few re-edits and still I'm not quite satisfied because the start of the idea is still hasn't started yet, chapter three hopefully will start it but I feel like explaining Watt's back story abit more. I apologize people, I might need some ideas in the future so please include them in your review... please... Also you think it might be a good idea to include OC ponies into the competition? Just to let you know, the OC won't win so don't hold your breath just think it as something as a treat for yourself. So if you want to a mention of your OC pony, just type it in the review I shouldn't have any problem including them.


	3. Chapter 1: The Game Begins

Who Wants to Marry a Prince?

By NocturneD  
>-<p>

Note: finally the first chapter.

Chapter 1

Another day in Ponyville, another moon has fallen, another sun has risen in its place to begin a new day. The mane six along with Spike were gathered at Rarity's boutique for some exciting news that came in the form of a flier instead of the usual letter from Princess Celestia. Twilight found this rather strange, of all the things for her mentor to send, she sent an advertisement for an upcoming show.

"Oh darling isn't this exciting?" Rarity paced around the boutique looking for something exotic and formal to wear.

"Rarity. Princess Celestia has her reasons for sending this and I think..." Twilight scanned the flier carefully.

Rarity interrupted her friend, "And I' sure she does. But seriously... The show title alone..." The white unicorn cleared her throat, "Who wants to marry a prince? : Canterlot edition! Is enough to make me want to watch."

"Uh Rarity... the flier is actually an invitation to participate..." Twilight corrected Rarity.

"WHA?" The others gasped.

"Well I'll be a monka's unkle." Apple Jack peered over Twilight's shoulder.

"I hope it's not about that prince Blue Blood jerk because I'll just say no now." Rainbow Dash put her hoof down.

"It doesn't say its about him." Twilight brought the flier closer to her face to examine it further.

Spike let out a huge burp and out from the flames a scroll appeared and unfolded. Spike excused himself and read the letter out loud, "To my faithful student Twilight Sparkle and her friends. You might be wondering why I sent you an advertisement for a show based in Canterlot. Normally I don't collaborate with television stations but they had an interesting idea and presented it in a promising presentation. Yes, I'm talking about "Who Wants to Marry a Prince" starring my son as he finally returned to Canterlot and accepted his duties in becoming a prince. Since he's come of age of finding a soul mate I think this show would help him dwindle down and pick from all the potential mares in all of Equestria. My son has been working hard in learning the week he came back and saw that it took a lot out of him, so the show will cut into his training so he can have fun. I trust that you and your friends who are not in a relationship to be part of the show. If you wish to not participate I'll understand but the thought of helping would greatly be appreciated."

"Well darling atleast it's not Blue Blood." Rarity felt relieved.

"Yeah she's not giving much out so far about her son..." Dash winced.

"I didn't know she had a son." Twilight admitted.

"You didn't?" Pinkie came face to face with Twilight, in a really close manner.

Twilight eased Pinkie away from her, "I never really asked. Princess Celestia has been pretty private with her life except for princess Luna per say."

"She never even told you stories about her parents or anything?" Dash raised an eyebrow.

"No..." Twilight shrugged her shoulders.

"So ya gonna go suger cube?" Apple Jack smiled.

"I don't think so." Twilight shook her head. "I'm sure her son is a nice pony but I'm sure he'll find a nice mare without me attending."

"It'll be like a Cinderella story dear!" Rarity started pacing back and forth around her shop again.

"The letter isn't finished yet girls." Spike butted in, he cleared his throat and continued reading, "Since we collaborated with with the Equestrian Public Broadcasting station, I agreed to have everything filmed in the castle and open most of my doors to the contestants and viewers. For instance the ballroom will be open..."

"Yay!" Pinkie reacted.

"The courtyard where all my animals are open." Spike read aloud.

"Double yay..." Fluttershy squeaked.

"As well as other areas that were open during the great galloping gala. Yes Twilight, that means the royal library." Spike read.

Everyone looked at Twilight.

"What time?" Twilight beamed.

"Anything with books eh?" Apple Jack chuckled.

"I knew that would catch your attention my faithful student." Spike continued.

"Oh come on it can't possibly say that." Twilight grabbed the letter with her magic, read the line and eyes widened with disbelief, "Oh my Celestia IT DOES!"

The other girls laughed.

"Yeah I thought you said these kind of shows are stupid?" Spike asked.

"They are stupid!" Twilight raised her voice in annoyance.

The girl gasped.

Rarity spoke, "Sure you jest Twilight!"

Spike grabbed the letter back and read, "The first episode will be shown next Friday on television, but the filming will be a week prior so by request if you plan on being part of the show please be outside with your belongings that you wish to take with you. I will send three carriages for you and your friends as they will arrive at five pm tomorrow. Oh just between me, you, and the girls. The prize is a million bits and something else that I really want to keep to make sure my son finds that one true mare. Thank you as always. Sincerely Princess Celestia."

"A million bits? Just think of all the stuff you could buy!" Dash added.

"I'm in." Pinkie chirped, "I could open up my own bakery... called Planet Cupcakes!"

"I could afford the materials no problem for my dresses!" Rarity smiled.

"I could get my chickens a bigger coup!" Fluttershy cheered.

"I could finally get a new plow! And granny Smith can get her hip replaced!" Apple Jack was excited.

"Wonder what that other prize she mentioned?" Twilight scratched her chin.

"P.S. I'm allowing special access for you and your friends to skip the audition stage." Spike read the last line.

"Well that's nice of her." Twilight giggled. "Basically moved us to the front of the line."

"Good thing too..." Rarity added, "Ponies of all classes would do anything to get on shows like these.

"Still... what are the odds of us winning?" Twilight laughed at the idea, "Thousand to one?"

"Wouldn't it be funny if it came down to us six?" Pinkie laughed.

"Just hope it doesn't sugar cube." Apple Jack frowned.

"Oh yeah that would drive us apart." Dash rolled her eyes.

"So it's all agreed then?" Rarity asked.

"YAY!" The girls except Twilight cheered.

"We all meet back Twilight's tomorrow at 5 pm sharp!" Rarity ordered, "Oh whatever am I going to wear?"

"Have a good time girls." Spike smiled.

"You're coming too Spike." Twilight pointed her hoof at him. "I'm sure princess Celestia will understand."

"Oh Celestia damn it!" Spike muttered as he crossed his arms.

"Language Spike!" Twilight yelled.

The next day came and went as planned without a hitch. As soon as they touched down in front of the castle there was a huge line of mares lined up beginning from the castle gateway all the way down to the outskirts of Canterlot and counting. Turned out that the new show was going to be a bigger hit than one thought it would be.

"And that's just the try out line." Twilight thought as she stepped off the flying carriage and thanked the transportation guards.

ooo

The auditions would go on until late into the night and when the eligible were selected they were assigned a guest room, received room service and bid good night. The next morning, Twilight awoke from her peaceful sleep to greet the day. Celestia's sun rays peered through her stain glass window to glare at the unicorn's face. She rubbed her eyes and rose from the bed slowly. Spike was in the bed across from her own, still snoozing like a baby.

Rummaging through her bags she brought out a tooth brush and tooth paste. She had her her own personal bathroom and did her morning necessities. She finished washing her face with the royal hand towels and put them back neatly. Suddenly she heard pounding coming from her door. Wondering who it could be she opened it, there stood Pinkie with a letter in her mouth. She spit it out on Twilight's hooves making the unicorn roll her eyes in disgust.

"What's up Pinkie?" Twilight let out a yawn.

"We're going to meet the prince today at lunch!" Pinkie bounced up and down joyfully.

"Wha? I thought we were supposed to meet him sometime during the filming sessions?" Twilight shook her head in shock, "This soon?"

"Uh huh!" Pinkie nodded her head. "But don't worry, if you think you're having a bad start you should see Rarity."

"Nothing to wear?" Twilight narrowed her eyes.

"Well duh... she brought about fifty and yet she still claims she has nothing." Pinkie giggled.

Lunch eventually came as ordered the chosen mares were seated at one of the many expensive styled chairs in the dining hall. Twilight and her friends were seated together, no surprise there. The purple unicorn examined where they were sitting, no where special as they were in between probably twenty five mares on one side, then another twenty five on the other. And as usual, Rarity wanting to set a good first impression wore her Gala dress, other mares wore something too but most didn't bother but still managed to look presentable. Twilight took a moment to look at some of the chosen, some she seen around Ponyville while others she had no idea who they were. The table was so wide it felt like it went on for miles. Twilight stop squinting her eyes and remained focused. Pinkie was too excited. Rarity kept checking her comp lection. Rainbow Dash seemed bored. Apple Jack discussing business with another pony and trying to shovel some apples onto them. Fluttershy was... leaning further down into her seat nervously.

Soon a camera crew were setting up on one side with two camera ponies. One on each side of the table but at a good distance away from the competitors. Extra lights were being set up. It was actually pretty annoying. Extra sound speakers. A purple pony wearing a french beret was holding up a microphone shouting, "Places! Everyone seated?"

"Not so close to the contestants ears Roll Em!" Stage Light tried to grab the microphone away from her coworker.

A pair of royal trumpets made themselves heard. Every mare in the room halted their conversation to look up to the royal entrance. The two stallions lowered their trumpets and announced in unison, "Ladies please rise... Introducing Princess Celestia." The mares stood from their seats to pay respects.

Celestia, the sun goddess let the curtains unfurl to grant her entrance. She raised her head and opened her eyes to see the chosen mares, it took about ten or so seconds before she said anything leaving the mares in suspense. "You may sit my little ponies." They did, she smiled, "I would like to thank each and every one of you for trying out and getting this far. I will a sure you all that you weren't just chosen because of looks alone. Oh no, my son who I'll bring out in a second is looking for some pony to his liking, that's were you fifty lucky mares come in." Celestia explained, "Like other reality shows, this is based off a bachelor looking for love out of many mares. The rules will be explained by the crew but because of casting problems we might be delayed for maybe a day. I apologize for that." I will a sure you my son will treat you ladies with the upmost respect that you deserve."

Twilight already knew where this was going, only reason why she wanted to come was to take advantage of the royal library and maybe get some one on one with her mentor. Celestia continued, "There will be cameras in most areas just telling you this ahead of time, if you could just give them a minute of your time then everything should be fine. Don't worry, they will not intrude in on your personal business. I will forbid it." She grinned. "But please, try to make this a fun show it should be. All of Equestria will be watching this."

"This is going to be on cable?" Twilight widened her eyes and face palmed herself, "Ofcourse how could I have not told my parents about this?" She looked left and right then slowly sunk into her seat like Fluttershy was minutes prior. "I used to think the girls on shows like these are stupid and selfish and wanting fame. NOW LOOK AT ME! I'm doing the exact thing they're doing! I should of thought this through better!" She whined in her thoughts. "How could I of let Princess Celestia talk me into this?" She rubbed her forehead, "Ofcourse she bribed me with the library of her most rare books."

"Now I would like to introduce you to someone that has been in my heart for a very long time and I'm happy that he came home the week prior from completing his education at Sleipnir." Celestia continued.

"Wait... Sleipnir?" Twilight raised her head from below the table recalling she heard that name before. A lot of the other mares were in Ooohs and Ahhhs hearing about the most elite academy of all of Equestria.

"He must be a doctor." One mare said.

"Or maybe even a professor." Another said.

"They do train soldiers there for national security." Another mare brought up.

"Wait what?" One mare asked, "I thought that Sleipnir just was a really high performance school?"

"Now introducing... Prince Gigawatt!" The trumpeter announced.

"Giga...what?" Twilight thought, "No it couldn't be..."

Another curtain opened up to reveal a light grey slender stallion with blackish brown spiky hair with a grey sharp horn poking from his head and very blue tired eyes, was like he hadn't slept in days. Many mares could tell his outfit was different from Sleipnir students as it was a simple uniform, but his was custom made. Looking like a loosely-fitting, blue based version of the white dime-a-dozen Sacred Order of holy knights. Under the flaps of the uniform were his wings. Watt was transformed from his civilian attire, to his respectable noble uniform more fitting for royal occasions. Watt didn't put on a warm face, rather he seemed pretty wobbly. He was shaking... nervously... sweating beads from his forehead then dripping to the floor. His chest heaved up and down.

"Is he not... feeling well?" Rarity noticed.

"Matter of fact... he doesn't look to hot." Apple Jack added.

Some mares could see Watt muttering something...

"I... I..." Watt muttered to himself, "I...can't... do this... Sky..."

Just then... Watt did the most embarrassing thing you could ever do in front of a room full of girls. He vomited and fell over to his side.

to be continued...

note: my god, this is not what you people were expecting huh? well, neither was I. Watt indeed has a lot to over come here as one day Equestria might be his, still can't move on from Sky Dancer's death, seems rather traumatized, he has to choose a wife, he got a reality show, that's alot under his belt. Yeah you're probably going, why the hell did they do this if he doesn't seem well? there's more about him I want to say but I want to write about it instead of telling you in the notes. Probably already going, man is Watt depressing or what? Well, I want to fix him he has to over come his odds. There will be split chapters, some devoted to him others devoted to the ponies and the show. Plus if anyone is curious on his noble outfit, look up Ky Kiske on google. It's awesome. Also still taking female OC's.


	4. Chapter 2:21st century Schizoid Stallion

**Who Wants to Marry a Prince?**

**By NocturneD**  
>-<p>

Note: I need original characters people! More info at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter 2**

The girls just couldn't believe it...

They were selected to be contestants to win the princess's son's hoof...

And what they got was a sick looking alicorn that barfed all over the floor in front of fifty or more female ponies that wanted to get to know him.

What a great way to start off...

Prince Gigawatt was carried away to his room...

The girls were finally served lunch, some of them weren't really willing to eat. Not after seeing that. The mane six broke away from the scene after lunch was dismissed. The contestants were allowed to wander the castle as long as their was a guard present. It should be a joyous occasion, where the girls were allowed to go nearly anywhere in the castle but it didn't seem right. Call it guilt. Call it whatever you want.

"So Twi whatcha feel like doin?" Apple Jack asked while her head looked left then right not sure what she want to do first.

Twilight really didn't feel like saying anything, she was more confused than ever. Didn't even know what to feel, sure she was surprised that the stallion being offered as a prize along with a million bits but almost felt sorry for him. She practically knew him longer than her friends have, should she tell them?

"Such a shame too." Rarity as usual was posh, "Gigawatt was rather handsome... until he unfurled all over the nice royal carpet."

"M...may..maybe he was just...nervous?" Fluttershy said meekly.

"What was that darling?" Rarity turned her head.

"Well atleast he didn't wet himself." Dash chuckled.

"Anypony want to get to know the other ponies?" Pinkie smiled.

"It would be nice but you got to know Pinkie that every girl here is in it for themselves." Dash rolled her eyes at the idea Pinkie presented. "You know, for the money if the prince turned out to be a dud."

"I'd split the money if I won." Pinkie laughed.

"Well that's pretty kind of ya Pinkie." Apple Jack liked the idea.

"Wait... wait... can you divorce royalty?" Dash brought up.

Twilight gritted her teeth but answered the question, "Rather disrespectful if you ask me."

"Oh come now Twilight dear." Rarity waved her hoof and smiled, "You can't say you're here for something you can't take advantage of everyday in the castle either."

Twilight stopped, it was true. She wanted to spend most of her time in the royal library, but then again this was some scheme cooked up by Celestia for her to take part in more live events. But this was more on the line, it involved meeting ponies of the opposite gender. Strange thing was, just for one stallion?

"Anyone know where Spike went?" Dash asked out of nowhere. Spike was definitely not with them.

"Oh gosh!" Twilight freaked out, "Anyone seen where he could of went?"

**_000-(A)(B)-000_**

**_000-(A)(B)-000_**

It wasn't until later that night Spike finally returned to the group. Twilight ofcourse ran up to him, hugged him as much as any big sister would for a lost sibling. She asked where he had been the entire time but Spike would't tell. She inspected his little body from all angles to see if he had been hurt or not, couldn't be too careful. Spike assured her he was fine, he seemed better than fine.

Well, maybe the next day will be better.

Hopefully...

The girls were gathered once again except this time it was the throne room where it used to be. Only this time, the throne room was decorated to be shaped more like a rave club with party balloons hanging high from the ceiling, multiple colored lights blaring, with some mild dancing music on for the time being. Hell, the whole thing looked like a night club from the description. At this moment Pinkie Pie could barely contain herself, she wanted to get down on the dance floor and dance below the giant disco ball.

The television crew was already set up. Cameras placed near the juice bar. Near the DJ booth. The girls were told to have fun until the final touches were made. Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack and Dash were too busy jamming by the DJ booth while Fluttershy, and Rarity were hanging out at the bar area taking the view in. Watching many girls dance and socialize, some crew members were easily distracted by the swaying of the mare's flank. Twilight was by herself reading a book she brought along from the royal library while she sat beside Rarity, she really wasn't much of a night life pony. Rarity was going to say something about having fun, but figured this was Twilight's fun and might as well keep her happy. Who goes to a night club to read a book?

An announcement was made by the green unicorn; Stage Light to quiet down the music and step onto the dance floor and line up accordingly. She explained what was going to go down and hope that everypony will cooperate, she also apologized for yesterday's incident with the prince being sick and that he's recovered. She also explained, within the collaboration they were willing to change a few things for the show to stand out better than previous incarnations. Most ponies cheered and accepted the idea, instead of playing it the same way they seen it on TV, still the rules are pretty much the same.

Stage Light walked off. The lights dimmed down again. A single light appeared shining on the large red satin curtain. The curtain ruffled and out came a blonde peach colored unicorn stallion dressed in a dark casual suit with no tie. Another stage hand trotted up to him and gave him a microphone. With an appreciative nod from the peach unicorn he smiled and dismissed the stage hand and stood up straight.

"Hello ladies of Equestria!" The peach unicorn playfully shouted into the microphone. Most of the ponies shouted back in fangirlish squeals for fun. "My... My... My." The peach unicorn chuckled, "You girls know why you're all here!" The mares squealed again. "Oh my the prince is going to have his hands full with all you lovely ponies." He brushed himself off a little then smiled again, "I'm going to be your host, Edle Weiss. For short just call me Ed." He winked, letting out white colored sparkles around his teeth and eye area. Some mares happily sighed at their charming host.

"Welcome to... WHO WANTS TO MARRY A PRINCE!" Ed announced, the mares cheered again. "Follow us on Clopper everypony at home watching, can reach us at HoofBook to express your opinion on the show. Yadda yadda yadda..." The ponies laughed, whether to be nice or just to look pretty for the camera. Suddenly a song in the background started raise within the volume.

_**Oh... Hey Hey**_

_**Oh... Hey Hey**_

_**Oh... Hey Hey**_

_**Oh... Hey Hey**_

_**Hey... Hey...**_

"But I really want to introduce a special friend of mine... let's all give it up for Prince GIGAWATT!" Ed clopped with excitement to encourage everypony. Somepony turned on the fog machine to let small gusts of fog to cover the floor. Twilight was a bit bewildered by this as she placed a piece of paper within her book.

The throne room door opened slowly to reveal another casual suit wearing pony, this time matching Watt's description. This time not looking sick as he was the other day. Instead of a moppy depressed look he sported a half cocked smile. Instead of looking old fashioned royal, he looked more modern. Twilight was somewhat annoyed by this, how could an angst pony turn into a show off in such a short time? Or was he always like this and was having a bad time before?

_**I'm living in the 21st century doin' something mean to it**_

_**Do it better then anybody you ever seen do it**_

_**Screams from the haters, got a nice ring to it**_

_**I guess every superhero need his theme music**_

Watt slowly made his way up to the front of the throne room but took his time mingling with the mares. He jumped from pony to pony taking a wiff of each of their looks, kissing their hoof or giving them a warm smile.

_**No one man should have all that power**_

_**The clocks tickin' I just count the hours**_

_**Stop trippin' I'm tripping off the power**_

_**(21st century Schizoid Man)**_

Watt took this chance to show off a few of his own dance moves, they weren't good but Pinkie Pie seemed to enjoy it. He raced towards the wall and did a wall flip, landing on his hooves. Dash clopped thinking it was cool. He flexed as a joke, Apple Jack didn't seem to mind, thinking he might do alright as a farmer if he really did possess the body he was claiming. Or just joshing around. He continued dancing for abit.

_**The system broken, the school's closed, the prison's open**_

_**We ain't got nothing to lose motherfucker we rollin',**_

_**Huh? motherfucker we rollin'**_

_**With some light skinned girls and some Kelly Rowland's**_

_**In this white man world we the ones chosen**_

_**So goodnight cruel world I'll see you in the mornin',**_

_**Huh? I see you in the mornin'**_

_**This is way too much, I need a moment.**_

He kissed a few more hooves and bowed a few more times. He made his way to the bar. Instead of sitting on a bar stool next to Rarity and Fluttershy, he hoped over the bar counter and started mixing drinks. He pour a couple of sour fruit punches for the mares sitting at the bar. Twilight was about to sip hers but accidently dropped the book she borrowed on the opposite side. She let out a groan. Slowly the music started to die down but kept going.

_**No one man should have all that power**_

_**The clocks tickin' I just count the hours**_

_**Stop trippin' I'm tripping off the power**_

_**Till then, fuck that the world's ours**_

_**(21st Century Schizoid Man)**_

To her surprise, Watt took noticed and used his own magic to pick up the book that just fell. He looked at the cover, gave a half smile then let it float into Twilight's direction. He walked to her section of the bar. "Nice seeing you again..." He smiled, he liked the blush mixing in with her purple face. He then placed his front hoof on the table then leaped out of the bar. He turned his head and gave her a wink. Then walked towards the throne, but kept one eye on Twilight. Somehow he knew she wasn't impressed, inside it sort of hurt. But on the outside he had to keep it cool that he was interested in everypony.

Ed and Watt brohoofed each other then did a brotherly hug. Ed smiled and gave Watt the mic to let his voice be shared with the world. He cleared his throat then sat on Celestia's throne, "H...hello everypony!" The mares cheered and clopped.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "I can't tell who's a bigger show off... Watt or Trixie..."

"That's the Great and Powerful Trixie to you urchin." The blue unicorn across from her said.

The purple unicorn raised an eyebrow.

_**(21st Century Schizoid Man)**_

_**to be continued... please review...**_

note: alright, this finally got started! I want to explain probably a few things but they'll be in the next chapter. You're wondering why, instead of doing the show traditionally like a respectful royal prince Watt is acting like a normal male who just wants to have a good time now. Again, will be explain in the future. But I'll just say this, he revealed his age in prologue two but he has the mentality of an eighteen year old. Also, the AB notes you just saw there are supposed to be Watt's chapters and scenes that intersect with the mane six and show. Some chapters will be devoted to the show, others will be to Watt.

I need OC's people! To be part of the story please include your character in the review. Just a bit of warning, I got some OC ponies that were male. I got a good laugh but sorry, I should of been clear I'm only accepting females. Sorry if I didn't say so earlier.

OC form list

Name: (simple enough)Age: (again simple)Cutie Mark: (ditto)

Description: What your pony looks like, I'm taking female original characters.

Back story: Your own little story, I'm interested.  
>Why take part in show: Looking for love or what to do with the million bits?<p>

OC's Pony First Impression of Watt: Feel sorry for him? Think he's an emo? Etc...

I do not own MLP or POWER by Kanye West, yes I know it's not the entire song.


	5. Prologue 3 Watt

**_Who Wants to Marry a Prince?_**

**_By NocturneD_**  
>-<p>

Note: Another chapter devoted to Watt. Also just to let you know, once you get down to the AB line. That's where it marks in between where this story takes place from the last chapter. This takes place between when Watt had that accident in front of the girls last couple of chapters and when Watt put on a new persona.

**_Watt Prologue 3_**

"WHAT IN THE HEY JUST FREAKING HAPPENED?" The purple pony shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Calm down Roll Em." A green unicorn laid her hoof on her coworker's shoulder.

"DON'T FREAKIN..." Roll Em shoved the unicorn's hoof away.

"CALM DOWN ROLL EM!" The green unicorn backed away.

"YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WE HAVE INVESTED IN THIS!" Roll Em shouted louder, almost making the walls of the castle shake. Her breathing became more violent and almost fell into deep hysteria.

"Maybe prince Gigawatt wasn't feeling well? Ever thought about that?" The green unicorn crossed her arms. "And we'll edit that out. Not like anyone outside this room has to know."

One crew member was playing around with his phone while another was looking over his shoulder, "Dude... I'm so sending this to Ponytube."

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Roll Em yanked the phone from the crew member and shattered it against the wall.

"Don't worry, I already uploaded it on my phone." Another crew member snickered.

**_000-(A)(B)-000_**

Watt was lying down in his bed. Sick as a horse, his face was a bit green from being nauseous. Sheets covering him and was already in his pajamas with a thermometer under his tongue as it stuck out his mouth. A male earth pony doctor with brown fur and a black afro was taking Watt's pulse with a sphygmomanometer wrapped around his thing arm. Pumping again, again, again, again feeling the pressure build up.

"You're lucky I was taking my vacation in Canterlot this week." The doctor pumped and pumped.

Watt moaned still wanting to throw up more, "Well..." He gulped, "no one I trust more than you Doc." His teeth were showing, gritting due to the slight discomfort of his blood pressure being taken.

"Don't trust Canterlot doctors?" The brown pony stopped squeezing then read the gauge, "140 over..." The doctor curled his lip and shook his head in disappointment, "You're one stressed pony..." He tore the instrument off the patient and set it neatly inside his doctor's bag. Then he reached over and pulled out the thermometer from the grey pony's mouth then read it, "Ninety three degrees. No fever but I advise you still get plenty of rest for today. Tomorrow I don't think the TV crew outside is going to be anything enjoyable to work with with the lights shining in your eyes and anxiety building up."

Watt wasn't in the mood, he still felt sick like he wanted to throw up more. The silver bucket near his bed was a good indication that he could blow at any moment. "It's just been..." He moaned, "hectic around here..." He laid his head down on one of the many large pillows. "Thanks..." he let out a cough, "For coming in too by my request."

The doctor cleaned his equipment and slid them back into his bag, "No problem, you've been a loyal patient of mine ever since Sky Dancer took you in and I'm not going to give up being your doctor unless you tell me otherwise. Just glad you thought of me, though I'm no more than a school doctor."

Watt only replied with pulling the sheets over his neck area. His throat still hurt from the puke session he had earlier at the luncheon. He mumbled, "Thanks... Doc Brown..."

Doc Brown zipped up his doctors bag and knelt down at the grey pony's side, he smiled, "You can do this kid. The past isn't something you can dwell on forever, no matter how much you want to. Just think of this as another opportunity." He reached over Watt's head to fluff his pillow, "If I can, I'm going to talk to the princess about how you should be spending your training." The brown pony lifted his bag and knocked on the huge door. The door opened and he walked through the opening where to his surprise beside the usual two guards standing by the door, were princess Celestia herself and two more guards by her side. Doc Brown knelt to her presence being respectful as possible. "Your highness."

Celestia had a worried look on her face, "Is he...?"

Doc Brown frowned, "He was having a panic attack and got worked up from claustrophobia that lead him to get sick. " He held his hoof to his mouth, "I mean, no disrespect your highness but between training and having all these cameras around him, just thinking himself being on TV where all of Equestria to see him. There is a lot on his shoulders."

This only saddened the princess further, "I... just wanted him to get back on the hors..."

Doc Brown stopped her, "Again no disrespect. But it would of been better if you gave him time to come to terms but I agree he has to get back on the horse." He rubbed his chin a little. "Ever since Sky Dancer... era... I'm sure you already know from Watt. When she died... it felt like he died too. Pretty much he's running on whatever motivation she gave him." Doc Brown trailed off with his explanation.

Celestia didn't need to hear this again, though it pains her to listen she felt guilty. Genuinely rubbing her free eye with her hoof, "What do you recommend doctor?"

Doc Brown sat up on his flank then slid his hooves into his pocket, curled his lip while talking, "Well if it was in my best interest I would cancel the show and then let Watt sort things out himself, not by leaving him alone but surround him with affection to make sure he knows you love him and want to be in his life again." He curled his lip again, "Don't mind me asking but... what did he do once he arrived here? Was he doing anything odd?"

Celestia stopped rubbing her face then tried to recall, "Once he arrived around nine or ten, we sat down and ate ramen."

Doc Brown frowned, "Boy always had a poor diet."

"Then after that I showed him to his room I bid him good night then let him unpack. The next morning he didn't wake up until eleven." Celestia brought up, "I let that slide because the trip must of took it out of him. We sat down ate breakfast, introduced him to some of my subjects. I gave him a tour around the castle while I had my guards inspect his things..."

Doc Brown nodded, "What any concerned mother would do..." He stopped, "I mean if she didn't have guards..or eh... sorry."

Celestia nodded her head, "I had him attend a get together as my guest among the citizens of Canterlot. Can't quite say he didn't leave an impression of anyone, just sort of hung by the punch bowl. Some fine young ladies tried to talk to him, he didn't say much. Guess girls liked the whole silent treatment now a days."

Doc Brown shook his head, "Tell me about it."

"Somehow we were confronted by two nosy ponies that wanted to make this show with them. They were very persistent. Then later that day I finished my business then introduced Watt to his tutors for his training. They're strict but I know they won't fail. Pretty much I left Watt to his tutors and would only see him for meals and during the courts." Celestia recalled.

Doc Brown was stumped, "You only noticed him at those times? Did he look like he was in poor health?"

Celestia nodded, "Now that you mentioned it he did look a bit more faint the more I saw him. Guess he hadn't had a good night sleep because his tutors got him on a set schedule."

Doc Brown nodded, "Uh huh..." He pulled himself to stand on all fours, "Well princess Celestia, I'll be blunt here." He watched the princess's eyes widened, "I'm guessing Watt feels like a fish out of water here. Still with the feeling of guilt he's trying to numb the pain with mood suppressant pills, aspirin, and maybe sneaking alcohol into the mix which probably made him sick. If those tutors were strict as you said they were, I wouldn't blame the alcohol. Plus him not eating properly." He paused, "I... really apologize for this question but... how would you describe your relationship with Watt?"

Celestia shook her head, "No need for apologizing... I guess you could say... awkward or almost non existent."

"How come?... I mean if you don't mind me asking." Doc Brown asked quickly.

"Schedules... duties... my ponies always requesting meetings... I really haven't had a day off in years even if I wanted to." A bit of tremble invaded her voice, "I haven't been a mom in so long it's like I don't even know what to do."

Doc Brown crossed his arms, "What's your mother instincts telling you?"

Slowly the princess nodded, "I wish to go in there and perch by his side, comfort him and tell him I'm sorry for everything... but he's just been so out of it I don't know if it will work."

Doc Brown shook his head in disappointment, "Pardon me princess. Won't know until you try. And if you excuse me, I got the rest of my vacation to enjoy."

The princess gave a weak smile, not really surprised with the answer she got but she knew he was right. "Thank you Doctor Brown, since your an acquaintance of my son. Your welcome to stay to see how the show end and perhaps if you could stay on to be Watt's personal doctor?"

Doc Brown waved his hoof, "As much as I would enjoy that princess Celestia, Sleipnor academy is eventually going to need me once the semester starts back up again... if ever... There's just a lot for me to consider to just pack up and leave so... will the offer stand if things don't go well?" The princess nodded. "Then I'll consider the offer if things don't go well in Sleipnir. I bid farewell princess. If Watt takes a turn for the worse then don't be afraid to call my cell. Watt has the number." Doc knelt, Princess did the same and Doc Brown too his leave.

Celestia looked at the door. There were still things she needed to do that day. Surely the executives from the show were mad and she could try to compensate. "No..." She thought. "I'm going to do this." She turned to the guards that were still standing behind her, "If any pony from the show is looking for me, say I went out for a bit and will be back later. But do have the ponies down in the kitchen and medical area to send up soup and some herb grind."

"Yes your highness." The guard nodded then took guard after Celestia opened the door and entered.

Pretty much a sons room to be messy was expected. The room was large and spacious. A large desk made out of the finest wood in Equestria stood not too far from the balcony gate. But quickly, she noticed stacks and stacks of papers were cluttering up everything. Some of the stacks were on the floor almost ready to spill over. Also with a keen eye she could of sworn she saw a liquor bottle or two half empty. His bags he carried when he first arrived was still to the side of his custom king sized bed. His walls sported a blue wall paper all around, only things that hung on the walls were the expensive portraits and glass cased doctrines. She was sure a normal young stallion would fix the room to their liking, but between all the tutors and parties it looked like he has not had any time to himself to even unpack his bags. All that she noticed he did unpack was a bird cage sitting on his fine oak dresser with a black bird inside. Chirping to itself and eating its seeds.

Celestia ignored the bird and walked slowly to the bedside. Only to find her son hunched over the side with his head in the bucket. Her face fell into disgust as Watt lurched forward as he held the bucket to his face. He let out a forceful grunt and lurched once again into the bucket. He coughed again and again, the finally put the bucket down again. His face, wretched with misery as it brought him to tears. Celestia changed her expression from curious to shocked. She knew he was miserable. Not from the sickness alone, but an aching soul that wanted to be either be held... or maybe want to fade into obscurity. She sure hoped it wasn't the latter.

"Gigawatt?" Celestia slowly crept to his side, "W..Watt?"

Watt didn't answer, he kept the pained look.

Slowly she nuzzled the end of his nose with her own. Watt ached too much to even give a response. "Your doctor told me you had a panic attack."

Watt kept silent. His eyes slowly looked at another part of his room.

"Honey... is there something else? Maybe..." She eased away, she was worried, "You want to talk about it?"

Watt turned his head so he didn't face her. Tears still strolled down the side of his cheeks.

Celestia sighed, this started to pain her too, "Please Gigawatt... don't leave me in suspense."

Watt let out a sniff and wiped his nose clean.

"You don't want to do this huh?" Celestia reached over with her own hooves and gently turned Watt's head to face her. "Or... does the demise of Sky Dancer still bother you?"

His face was a mess. His face was still a bit green in sickness but his eyes were almost entirely blood shot.

"My guards tell me sometimes they hear things from your room at night." Celestia looked over at the desk with the liquor bottles still sitting. "I know your life was been spinning out of control but this isn't the answer to take up drinking or trying to over dose yourself on mood pills." Her head turned back to face him. He was filled with regret at this point, "Those things are for occasions. If used for pain, they only numb it. Just never makes it go away." Celestia sighed, "As for your paperwork. I could ask your tutors to reschedule another time but honey I thought you said you were ready to take on the responsibility." She shook her head in disappointment, "Clearly you're not." She added, "And you're not even having fun. I can tell because you're holding yourself back. Not even taking advantage of the allowance I gave you, the privilege to ride the royal carriage. Invited to many Canterlot parties and all you managed to do is to look dead inside. The last party we went to you barely said hi and waited in the carriage to go home for a couple of hours."

"I..." He mumbled.

"Yes?" She pondered.

"I just want everything..." He gulped, "To go back to the way things were before..."

"Sky Dancer is dead... she did what she did to protect you." Celestia was almost acting historical, "As for Sliepnir city. No one could of prevented that attack. No one knew it would happen. You did your duties as a special forces member." Slowly she nuzzled her nose to his again, "But more importantly you helped saved your friends and lives. You and the city of Sleipnir did something else important, you prevented the attacks from reaching over here." She smiled, "You carried your duties to the T. And that's what it takes to be a leader. But you'll never be a leader if you keep beating yourself up."

"Sky Dancer just made the world seem not so scary whenever she was around. Plus I left my duties back there. I have no plans going back." Watt sighed, he cleaned his nose with a tissue.

Celestia blinked, "Yes... but I want to tell you something you probably didn't know about her."

Watt paused, "Yes?"

"For ten years of her life she served with my royal guard. Having mostly males can be boring at times but they know their place. Sky Dancer was the few female guards I had. She joined up with she was old enough to do so. For some reason, I saw potential in her being one of my private guards but that slowly reverted to us being close friends... She was mingling with another one of my guards and they slowly feel in love. Her captain took rules too extreme and fired her. It was too bad too because she was one of the few female guards that was excellent in all aspects of combat..." Celestia saddened, "Her and the guard she fell in love decided to get married under my blessing but... the wedding didn't end happily. But she was pregnant with her first and last child at the time, I didn't know it at first. She took a hit for me when assassins tried to kill me but it pierced her womb killing her baby also her ability to even have anymore."

Watt eased his head on his pillow and faced away from Celestia as she continued the story. "The guard she fell for died on that day as well. The day on her own wedding, she felt dead inside. Out of sympathy I hired her back as a guard but she asked for a transfer. I sent her to Sleipnir to be an instructor. We fell out of contact for awhile until... I learned after your thousand year punishment, you returned as... Nightmare Volt. I couldn't let this chance go unheeded, I wanted you to be free from that curse that also took my sister Luna because you were my baby. The life that grew inside of me. I didn't want losing you for another thousand years."

"Right... Nightmare Volt... the other me." Watt mumbled to himself.

"You were only seven when you turned into that unthinkable mess and everyday I dread what happened. Your father tried setting you free only to nearly meet his own physical demise..." She sighed, "But the weird part was... Nightmare Volt didn't come back, instead it was just you. Scared... alone in the world with no one. Sky Dancer took you in. After a scuffle with a giant troll you turned into Volt again. Sky Dancer and her friends that she made along the way and your father tried to calm you down. They used their own powers to calm you down back into your real self. I came as soon as I heard. I cried when I finally saw you again. A thousand years being alone. You haven't aged a day since those years ago. Still a tiny foal. But what hurt was... you didn't recognize me, you screamed and cried like I was a stranger. So... I decided whenever you were ready to can come home. I gave responsibility to Sky Dancer to be your care taker... That was my gift to Sky Dancer for protecting me. I gave her, the opportunity she could never had. Raising a foal. Since she was a pegasus, I used magic to make you a pegasus as well so you two could bond closer. If I'm not mistaken, you made friends of your own that day as well. Your father would watch over you from a distance and would report me updates on your upbringing."

Watt continued to listen without making a peep. Sky Dancer never really told him the reason why she couldn't open her heart up to another pony. It made sense why she cherished him.

"That's why she did what she did. She was acting on motherly instincts to protect her own. Also her loyalty to Equestria..." Celestia herself formed a tear. "So sad... that a friend and student pass away from either injuries or old age. I've seen it all."

"Can I tell you something?" Watt moaned.

"Yes?" Celestia asked.

"Before coming to Canterlot. I cut ties and starting to regret it." Watt sniffed, "I finished school and got my degree. But coming here to be a prince. I was cheating myself on what I went to school in the first place for."

"You're just finding yourself." Celestia answered, "Is there something you wanted to do before you left?"

"I just hopped on a train and left before saying goodbye." Watt muttered. "Figured that my friends got hurt, they knew it pains me to see them that way. So I left figuring I can't be a bother in their life anymore if I just disappeared."

"And no one tried to stop you?" Celestia frowned.

"Dad did... but I yelled at him and think I made him feel bad." Watt frowned.

Celestia was in awe, "He cares for you like any father would."

Watt smirked, "Would your dad fill your hoof with shaving cream and try to tickle your cheek while you slept?"

Celestia laughed, "He takes after his own father you know." She frowned and looked down at the garden.

"Well atleast my dad knew how to have fun." Came a voice not belonging to anyone in the room.

Celestia turned around to find a dark grey stallion with spiky black and blue tinted mane, dressed in a dark red trench coat next to her son fluffing his pillows and made sure he was comfortable. Celestia was bewildered at the sudden appearance. "Slei...Sleipnir? When did you get here? er.. What exactly are you doing here"

The grey stallion let his trench coat blow in the wind to reveal that he indeed was the legendary Sleipnir; the eight legged pony. Thing was, he could pass off as an older version of Watt, except even taller and well built but was the total opposite in personality. "Oh not long ago..." He smirked, "Just wanted to check up on my boy before I turn him over finally..."

Watt felt nauseous again.

"Your friends were asking about you kiddo. They're worried." Sleipnir knelt down at the bedside.

Watt reached for the bucket again ignoring his father.

"So how's the prince thing coming?" The eight legged stallion asked trying to not make it sound awkward.

Watt coughed and grunted into the bucket.

"I take it not good huh?" Sleipnir raised an eyebrow. He sighed, "I know about the show and the predicament you're in so I..."

"He just had a panic attack." Celestia interrupted not pleased by the eight legged stallion's sudden appearance.

Sleipnir puckered his lips while he smirked. Somehow he knew Celestia wasn't happy for his arrival, not even giving him a royal greeting. Then again he just zapped himself into the room without warning. "Now Tia I'm sure you know about his ordeal. I want to comfort him too but I can't with yo..."

"I don't have to let you do anything. Let alone... I didn't summon for you." Celestia said sternly.

"You haven't change Tia." Sleipnir used his upper arms to shift his shoulders while the next pair of arms were crossed.

"And you just assume since your his father you can just butt into this." Celestia wanted to growl.

"Well I do know that Watt is having a hard time adjustin..." Sleipnir tried to explain.

"He's adjusting just fine!" Celestia stomped her hoof.

"He's a kid, let him have fun!" Sleipnir stomped two of his front hoofs onto the marble floor.

"I gave him the opportunity of a prince but he'd rather stay away from socializing and just sit alone talking to that bird of his!" Celestia shouted.

Watt pulled the covers over his head.

"Why is this so important anyway?" Sleipnir brought up in his defense. "Did Watt even agree to this?"

"Because by loyal decree at a certain age you have to pick a spouse. I'm just trying to make it more fun for Gigawatt!" Celestia scoffed. "Even if he picks a nice mare there will be plenty of time for him to get to know her. I'll even let him decide on the wedding date."

"Well if this royal decree is so important how come you didn't get married?" Sleipnir asked while chuckling. "Or should I say remarried?"

Watt peeked through the bed sheets, he could tell his mother was frustrated but saw that she was blushing furiously as well.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who goes there?" Celestia called.

"Servant your highness. By recommendation of some of the contestants they told us to bring up some ginger ale and crackers for poor Gigawatt." A voice from behind the door said.

Sleipnir turned his head to the bed, "Hey kiddo... I brought you a surprise if you manage to get better later."

to be continued...

note: yes I know I know, already introducing another character but this time has something to do with Watt's parentage. Sleipnir, yes I know sounds like an odd pony and some of you might of thought he was a dead royal guard. Let alone he has a city named after himself. He might of not had the best entrances but I want to also work on his character. Also, I was going to have Celestia and Watt bond in the early stages but figured I had her explain more about Sky Dancer. The mother like pony Watt kept bringing up. Also, yes it seems there's something between Sleipnir and Celestia besides being his parents. Could say, unresolved matters.

Also, Nightmare Volt. Yeah not very creative but a possible antagonist in the future. Also, there is going to be another Watt chapter after this one because of time constraints. Sorry to say if anyone was looking for another chapter for the contest, who knows maybe I'll write the contest chapter after this one then write another one for Watt and place that one with the chapter selector. I apologize for the people who post OC's. trust me you'll get on. I took your advice with the ginger ale and crackers. Points for you if you recommended that.

Question. Think Sleipnir and Celestia should work out their differences? Maybe make up?


	6. Prologue 4 Watt

**Who Wants to Marry a Prince?**

**By NocturneD**  
>-<p>

Note: Another chapter devoted to Watt.

**Watt Prologue 4**

The night was not going pleasant at all. Seeing his parents squabble only made him sicker than before. Hoping that each harking into the royal metal bucket next to his bed would catch their attention. It was no use, the violent grunting could not stop the argument. Watt just wanted this to end.

"It's not like he doesn't have a choice. He could have any mare in Equestria he wants and this will help speed up the process." Celestia used her Canterlot voice, she wasn't backing down. Not to any pony, not ever. She is the princess and whatever she wants goes.

Sleipnir rubbed his forehead with one of his eight hooves, "Alright then. Tell me this then. Since the time Watt has been here. How much time did you spend with him?"

_Stop it..._

"I spent my free time with him!" Celestia stomped her royal hoof to the floor.

"Oh free time. What's that?" Sleipnir chuckled, "About an hour every three days?"

_Stop it..._

Celsestia scoffed, "From a total of seeing him at breakfast, lunch, dinner and during court sessions as well as checking on his progress. That's five to six hours!"

Sleipnir threw his four of his arms up and waved them tauntingly, "Watch out every pony we're dealing with a bad ass here."

_Stop it..._

Celestia narrowed her eyes, "How dare you come here and tell me how to raise my son!"

Sleipnir smirked, "He's my son too!"

_Stop it!_

Watt couldn't take it anymore. Those two were so full of themselves he crawled out of bed with the sheets still dragging behind him. He grabbed a pillow along side himself and slowly crawled out of the room. The guard behind the door didn't know what to make of the prince crawling on the floor so he let him go. Watt looked left then right. Nothing but long stretches of hallway. He plopped down onto the hard cold marble floor and tried to sleep on it.

"You need anything prince Gigawatt?" Asked the guard. His voice heavily blared in question.

"If you can get those two to shut up then there's some bits in it for you..." Watt mumbled, "But if you can fetch me a bucket that would be great."

"Yes sire." The guard hesitated at first then walked off the other direction.

Watt threw the blanket over his head hoping for all this to go away. The sound of two omnipotent ponies were fainter, but he knew they still were arguing. He closed his eyes and kept mumbling to himself, he just wanted all this to stop. "I left home to come here... only to find that I still can't escape."

And slowly he drifted off to a world that he had no control over. Something that often haunted him.

**ooo**

Within a demolished city. Crumbled rocked. Debris. Shattered streets. Leaning lamp posts. Small fires. Special forces ponies lying dead on the ground from various causes. Watt just stood there. Fog was rolling in between his legs. The same nightmare that haunted him since that night. Nothing made sense. Nothing ever made sense. He was used to this by now, he felt that it was never going to leave him. He was dressed in his special forces clothing. He also wasn't in his alicorn state, just his water down pegasus form. He dropped his helmet onto the ground again. Just like the last time he had the same dream.

Again and again it was the same. He would walk and walk trying not to trip over the bodies of his comrades, fellow students, and residents. His mood never changed, scared, bewildered. He reached the end of the block to find a pony made crevice smashed into the concrete up ahead. Water filled it as the rain started to pour down hard. A female pony laid face down in the water. A dark yellow female pegasus pony sporting a light blue shaggy mane Watt would point out. He slowly walked over... Tears forming heavily.

"SKY DANCER!" He called out, his voice trembled. She wasn't moving.

He moved forward more and more, "Oh... no no please Celestia no..."

"Sky Dancer... why did you do it?" He voice trembled more, "Why did you have to leave me? It's not fair."

He hovered over the older pegasus body then lowered his own head to move it hoping for any signs of breathing. Again and again he tried moving her head, "Oh Celestia no..." He nudged her head again to see her white eyes, no signs of life within them. "What did they do to you Sky Dancer?" He tried to hold back, "You were my care taker... you were everything to me!" His throat hurt. "Everything.. This just isn't fair!" He turned her over to nudge her again and again, "Sky Dancer... Sky Dancer! SKY DANCER!"

His tears were heavier as he backed away from the mare that took care of him ever since he came to Sleipnir city. He couldn't bare the pain, he couldn't bare the idea of being separated, he just couldn't take it. He did the only thing he could do. Stand up and scream his head off. He shouted a deep and heart filled, "NOOOOOOOOO!" He banged his hooves against the concrete hard until they bleed and chipped.

He kept screaming. Everything that made sense just flew out the window for him. He kept screaming his rage filled cry.

His head hurt. Almost like something wanted to burst out.

He screamed and he cried. His entire body hurt.

Until...

**SPLURG...**

A horn shot out from the middle of his forehead. Still covered in blood. His wings extended a longer length. His entire body glowed in a white aura.

"WHY?" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

A lightning storm quickly picked up. His power emerged.

Lightning struck while he scream as a bolt struck his horn.

Soon... the buildings around him collapsed to its entirety.

He heard moaning... then shuffling... he turned his head to find the thing him, his allies, and home have been fighting to protect Equestria from. The black ooze that attaches to any living object to force it into a mutation. The fallen comrades around him, no longer ponies. Now a mutated mess.

Watt shouted in rage as his horn began to glow as his body was flowing with electricity...

"WATT!" A familiar voice shouted.

**ooo**

Watt's eyes shot open. Still red from all the irritation and stress.

"How you feeling sleepy head?" A rather friendly voice asked. Watt looked up to see a blue unicorn with a red jacket vest covering her upper body. Her dark blue hair tied into a bouncy pony tail leaned over her shoulder. Her ice blue eyes looked down at him, she had a nice smile to her.

"Aqua... Aquamarie?" Watt mumbled.

She nudged her snout against his forehead, "You had us all worried back home."

Again he mumbled in response, "I rather just leave..."

She raised her head and had a questionable look on her face, "Why?"

"My mom wants m...me to try this prince thing ou-out... since I'm coming of age or...something... also I got to get married I guess..." Watt slured his words.

"Says who?" Aquamarie scoffed.

"Says the... royal family degree or... something.." Watt coughed.

"You mean decree?" Aquamarie corrected him.

"I don't make the rules I just bitch and complain..." Watt chuckled.

"Well you got that down so far." Aquamarie rolled her eyes.

"So... wh..what brings you here?" Watt again slurred.

"I came with your dad." Aquamarie giggled.

"Any pony else here?" Watt flipped over on his back still looking up at the blue fit unicorn.

"Your friends... well the ones who can afford to come." Aquamarie waved her hoof around. "But they are with a tour group right now to look around the castle."

His eyes strained and his head pounded like a hammer against a steal beam.

"How could you be sleeping on the floor when I bet you got a nice big bed somewhere waiting for you?" Aquamarie gently nudged Watt's snout with hers.

"My pare...parents made me leave." He wanted to gag.

"Are you serious?" Aqua widened her eyes with surprise as her neck leaned back.

"Yeah... fighting over what's best for me." Watt buried his face into the royal carpet that stretched for miles on in.

"Fighting?" Aqua asked, "You would think being apart for so long would do them some good."

"Well if those two always never got along then I wonder how I even came along." Watt sniffed.

Aquamarie hated seeing her friend, let alone the stallion she grew up with be reduced to a crying mess and spiraling out of control. She was practically a sister to him as they grew up together in the same town, parents were close friends. Despite in the past Watt did have a crush on her only to have his confused heart broken every time Aqua being asked out by stallions ranging from his own friends to ponies that used to bully him. His stomach would hurt at the times she said she would say she be interested. Though for Aqua, she knew that Watt had some feelings for her but to her best interest she rather stay friends. But what he didn't know, her heart was broken one too many times where she just quit on romance and follow her career one day becoming an ocean biologist.

The blue unicorn repositioned herself and lied down next to her friend. He needed a helping hoof, she knew she could forgive herself for wanting to stay friends but just give him his one little moment. The warmth in her cheeks only implied that the boundaries were questionable. "Watt? Why did you come here if you only ended up unhappy?"

Watt didn't answer. His eyelids fell heavy.

"Do you want to go back to Sleipnir?" She asked.

Watt didn't answer at first. He had to think about this one. "Will every pony be willing to take me back?"

"You didn't leave on a bad note. You just up and left without saying a word." She frowned. "But every pony does miss you back home." Again she nudged him, "You did your best."

"Alright..." He sighed, "But what about the show?"

She shook her head confused at the question, "It's up to you. If you leave with us I'm sure those TV executives will try to sue the pants off of you for wasting their time. All those girls tried so hard to get here as I heard some came from all the way from Trottingham. Or you can stay here and honor your royal family wishes."

Her ice blue eyes soothed him, making him feel safe. She muttered, "I'm sorry." She gave a weak smile, "I'm sure you'll find yourself a nice mare. With or without this silly contest."

Watt could only mutter, "I would still... choose you."

Aqua smiled with her head resting on the floor, "Maybe you still will... maybe you won't after this is over. But I'll honor it no matter how it turns out."

It wasn't the answer Watt was looking for, but he accepted it. "That's so like you."

"And you're still stubborn." She let out a small giggle. "Do you want me to help you up?"

"Can you make those two shut up in there?" Watt moaned.

Aqua didn't answer right away. She nudged her friend to stand up. With aching joints Watt rose. Still wobbly from being ill. Aqua spoke, "Your dad will be a piece of cake. But a princess, I have to watch what I say."

Watt coughed. He mumbled under his breath, "Bet you ten bits you'll stumble over your words."

Aqua frowned, "I talked to the princess at least on two different occasions. I'm sure this one she'll honor it." She let her friend use her as a crutch as another guard pulled open the door for them then closed it behind them. Celestia and Sleipnir were still debating amongst themselves over their son's future, completely unaware of the blue unicorn supporting the prince as she helped him back into his bed. The prince raised his front arms and hoisted himself onto the finest piece of furniture in all of Equestria. Aquamarie lifted the blanket and snapped with her mouth as it fell on Watt's body. Now neatly placed as she tucked in the corners.

"Now you just concentrate on feeling better." Aqua noticed his back pack. "You didn't unpack?"

Watt mumbled, "Didn't have time to."

Aqua shook her head then used her magic to fluff the prince's pillow.

The princess and the former guard still argued.

Aqua turned her attention away from the sick prince. Slowly she trotted up to the two, knowing one will back down. The other, she was scared to merely ask. The words coming out of their mouths were clear but in a way she didn't understand the significance. She cleared her throat to get their attention at first.

"Oh yeah. So it's my fault that our son ended up drinking and trying to overdose himself on pills!" The eight legged stallion shot at the princess.

"Well he certainly didn't get it from me." Celestia hissed.

"Are you bucking serious?" Sleipnir raised an eyebrow. He raised his arms, "There's a wine cabinet right over there in the corner! And I just over heard you talking with Doc Brown about his tutoring!"

"Excu...se me?" Aqua tried to gain their attention.

"He was depressed when he came here! He told me himself that he left by choice because he couldn't take it." Celestia shouted.

"Can I?" Aqua asked.

"Take what? He had a lot on his mind and his friends were there to surround him with love and comfort that he needed." Sleipnir shot back.

"And then what?" Celestia paused still holding her ground.

"Don't pull this Tia you always do this." Sleipnir retorted. He shook his head in frustration. Took a deep breath, "The academy was going to have him check into a psychologist if he didn't improve." He paused.

"And that's what made him yell at you then he hoped on a train to come here." Celestia smirked.

"Yeah. He felt like I was treating him like he went crazy or something. It was to help him cope with the loss." Sleipnir admitted. "The academy had professionals that dealt with this sort of thing."

"Well. He came here and agreed to be prince so what does that tell you." Celestia frowned.

"OKAY! I HAVE HAD IT!" Aqua stomped her foot.

The two stared down at an angry blue unicorn.

"Nice of you to join Aquamarie." Sleipnir smiled.

"SAVE IT!" Aqua shouted at her teacher. Sleipnir knew this was coming a mile away he slowly moved back a few steps. The princess didn't know what the unicorn was capable of, but she stood her ground with her expression changed from tense to calm. "You two have been bickering so much that you didn't know your own son left the room to leave and go sleep on the floor outside!" She grunted, "I practically found him out there! And did any of you two notice? NO!"

Sleipnir just rested his chin on his hoof, he's been through many of his students spasms many times. He let her continue as Celestia was taken back by this, "Watt is obviously unwell! Whether emotional, mentally or physically and you two are busy pointing your hooves at each other to even stop! Look at him and get him the serious help he needs! But no, he's on a stupid show!" She turned and kicked a nearby dresser. "If he is taking up drinking, swallowing pills, sitting around still depressed. HE NEEDS HELP! AND NO PONY IS DOING IT!" Watt pulled the covers over his head, a bit frightened by his friend's spasm. "I know some time has passed between you two! Couldn't you two just be happy for his success? Instead of just saying where you want him to be?" She wanted to yell more. But the more she yelled the more her eyes started to water with tears. "Please teacher! Please princess Celestia!" She bowed, all hooves were on the marble. Her face into the carpet, "I don't want my friend to end up dead one day because no pony would get him the help he needed instead of pretending to understand him!"

Sleipnir had to admit. It took guts to yell at two of the most powerful beings in Equestria. But hearing this from his student and son's friend, he was happy that she came along this way. Knowing she had a good head on her shoulders and knew what she wanted. He slowly walked up to the bowed pony. Gently nuzzling her blue mane with his snout, "You're a good friend my student. And I know Watt appreciates it."

Aqua was still spouting tears. "I'm so sorry I had to yell but you two wouldn't stop!"

"Shhh..." Sleipnir put one of his arms around the blue unicorn to comfort her, "It's alright sweaty. You came out and said whatever you needed to help your friend."

Celestia walked up to the blue unicorn and eight legged stallion.

Sleipnir looked up, "Uh Tia please take it easy on her she just wanted us to..."

Celestia smiled, "Please rise my little pony."

Watt slowly uncovered his head from the sheets to watch on. Man did he admire her courage.

"Thank you for stepping in. We only wanted the best for Gigawatt but was blinded by our differences that we ignored the real problem. If Watt wants help, then he'll get the help he needs from our support." Celestia lowered her neck to the blue unicorn's level. "I'm glad that you're his friend."

Aqua wiped a tear away, "Yo..you're not mad? Not going to throw me in a dungeon for yelling at you?"

The princess laughed, "No where would you get an idea like that?"

Sleipnir started to whistle.

"Um... am I interrupting something?" A small purple dragon poked his head from the doorway.

Celestia turned her neck, "Ah why hello Spike."

Watt narrowed his eyes to look at the tiny dragon, "Spike?"

"Small world after all huh?" Spike waved.

Watt smiled for once, "I guess so." Then he froze, "Hey... if you're here. Then does that mean that your friend is here too?"

"Twilight?" Spike brought up. "Yeah princess Celestia sent her a letter to attend and I had to tag along too." His little green eyes wandered around the room, "Nice room. Sure beats sleeping in a basket."

"I trusted that Twilight accepted the invitation no question?" Celestia chuckled.

"The library got her attention." Spike frowned.

"Ah." Celestia laughed. She stared back at Sleipnir and Aquamarie. "Oh. I'm sorry Spike. This is Sleipnir... my husband for over a thousand years and also Watt's father."

Out of no where Sleipnir put on a spider mask and started waving his many arms around. Spike only laughed at the silliness.

Celestia chuckled, the big idiot still made her laugh. Then her attention turned to Aquamarie, "This here is Aquamarie. Sleipnir's student."

Aquamarie smiled at the small dragon, "So your some pony's dragon huh? I got a dragon myself but he's obviously wandering somewhere in the castle." She bet down to look at his chubby face, "You're cute but I bet you're a handful."

"Only when Twilight Sparkle is being demanding." Spike crossed his arms. He had to admit, Aquamarie had that big sister feel to her even if he just met her. He liked it, as well as a musk left behind another dragon on her. Signifying that she is a wonderful pony in both magic and dragon caring.

"What brings you here Spike?" Celestia asked.

"Oh... Um. Curiosity. And finding out that Watt was prince might of had something to do with it." Spike rubbed his foot into the floor.

"Well... it's true." Watt brought out the bucket again.

"So how's it going?" Spike asked.

Watt responded by barfing into the bucket again.

"Ew..." Spike's eye twitched.

"I'm sorry every pony but Watt needs his rest." Celestia walked to the bed side and used her magic to fluff another one of the pillows. She rubbed her snout against Watt's cheek, signifying a mother's love for her son's health and wellbeing. Every pony eventually left the room to leave Watt to himself. And for once, Watt had almost a decent night sleep. Still he would wake up at random times in the night because of that dream. But still would manage to go back to sleep somehow. He had a big decision to make. Leave? Or Stay?

And so it was decided. Watt decided that he was willing to stay only if his friends can be by his side to support him through the show. He was also going to have psychiatric evaluations every week and it was agreed to have it off cameras. The tutors were going to ease off to give Watt more room to stretch his wings.

But there was one more thing. Watt asked if he could do the show his way instead of making it entirely about the royal family. Celestia agreed to let him have freedom as long as it was okay with the producers. Thus, Watt gain a bit of more confidence back because of one pony actually stood up and told him he needed help. No butts about it. Watt eventually met up with his friends again. He apologized for leaving. They forgave him easily and agreed to help him on the show. Spike met all of Watt's friends and was invited to their little get together party. When it finally ended, Spike managed to join up with Twilight Sparkle again.

**000-(A)(B)-000**

**000-(A)(B)-000**

The next day...

The changes were made to the premise of the show. Since Watt never really felt like he was royal material, he was allowed to act like a normal pony. With a group decision, him and his friends decided to turn the thrown room into a rave club setting. Celestia allowed this, curious to see how it turned out. She only warned them to keep everything intact. Celestia and Luna had business to attend to that night during the taping so they would be unable to witness the event. Sleipnir would watch from another television with in the castle, happy for his son's success.

The casting crew was still missing a host though. Watt looked over at one of his friends. Named Edel Weiss. A peach colored blond pony who was very charismatic and did work in theater back in Sleipnir. The television crew figured, give it a shot. Made it easy and told him to read from the teleprompter and give some soul into it. For Ed this was easy.

The night was finally here...

Watt dressed in a dark casual suit jacket and red shirt under neath kept passing back and forth behind the throne room door. The crew was already set up inside. He could hear his friend Ed shouting over the microphone getting the girls revved up. Louder and louder they cheered. He had to admit, he was very good at getting girls excited. He was told he was going to be coming out to the song, "Power" by Kanye West.

The more he waited, the more he got nervous. Aquamarie stood with her back against the pillar watching Watt. "Watt. Just relax and have fun."

"Just hope I don't throw up again." Watt muttered.

Again they heard the ponies inside cheer.

"They're eager to meet you." Aqua giggled.

Spike was there as well, "Yeah. Who knows you might find that one true pony tonight!"

Watt breathed in and out. Then put his hooves up against the door with his head lowered.

"You're going to do fine Watt." Aqua assured.

The song was starting. Watt's stomach started to hurt and his throat felt like it had a lump in it.

_**Oh... Hey Hey**_

_**Oh... Hey Hey**_

_**Oh... Hey Hey**_

_**Oh... Hey Hey**_

_**Hey... Hey...**_

"But I really want to introduce a very special friend of mine... let's all give it up for Prince GIGAWATT!" Ed clopped with excitement to encourage every pony.

"Well... here goes nothing!" Watt swallowed. The doors slowly opened.

**_to be continued... please review._**

note: okay, i'm just going to tell you this one guys. thanks for submitting but its getting close to that mark were i'm going to have to say i'm going to close the submitting. please, do not submit more than one OC pony. If you do then I'm only taking the first one you submitted. Alright? if any one is willing throw in suggestions for competitions i'll consider it. Also small story ideas like if one pony gets into a fight with another for example? Also do you think I should try to get Sleipnir and Celestia back together despite not seeing each other for awhile? Probably would help Watt's ego.

Also for the appearance of Aquamarie who also appeared in "Am I Pretty?" She is basically a girl that Watt had strong feelings for but Aqua only sees him as a brother and friend out of strong respect. Think she should enter the competition or cheer for him on the sideline? Also notice that Watt is still a mess and didn't change much before coming out in the first night. Thank you all for reading. Now back onto the competition!


	7. Chapter 3: The Night is Still Young

**_Who Wants to Marry a Prince?_**

**_By NocturneD_**  
>-<p>

Note: I need original characters people! More info at the end of the chapter.

**_Chapter 3: The night is still young_**

The night was just getting started...

"The rules are pretty simple ladies, each episode the numbers will dwindle down until there is finally one contestant that the prince here my good friend Watt will ask to become his bride." Ed smiled. "Just telling you girls now. If Prince Watt is in session with one of the other contestants, please respect their time together. Like the saying, treat others the way you would like to be treated. Also girls you know the confessional is optional to give your own thoughts about the events and other contestants. But please keep it clean. The last thing we want to have is having two ponies hating each other." The mane six along with the other chosen ponies were lined up looking their best. Some smiled more than others, others just kept a straight face. The rules were explained, pretty much the same like any other reality show where it involves kicking off a pony every episode. Special events will happen sometimes in certain episodes like one on one dates to wherever and visiting the contestants family and occupation as another. The prince does have to know his ponies well and what goes on after all if he plans to govern it one day.

Twilight and her friends knew they were on uneven ground. Just looking at some of the other chosen ponies they recognized at least half of them or at least seen them around some place. Others were new to them. Apparently one pony in particular gave them the creeps that had a cutie mark of a black widow spider.

Rarity was disgusted by that and whispered to Twilight, "Ugh... I wonder how a pony like her have a spider for her cutie mark?"

"She looks pretty though." Fluttershy said quietly enough.

"Nor more than I do I hope," Rarity gritted her teeth.

"Tonight girls. No pony is going to go home, tonight is your night for your hard work of getting here this far!" Ed cheered into the microphone. The ponies cheered in return. "But first I want to you ponies to get to know our lucky stallion. He'll say a few things about himself and then the party can begin!"

The host gave Watt the microphone. He opened his mouth and wanted to say something but he stopped himself. He didn't know what to say at first but with a simple, "H..Hello every pony." Some of the ponies said hello back. He laughed a bit and blushed. Rubbing the back of his head with his free hoof he didn't know where to take this. "Um... I guess I should open up and say that. I'm a graduate of Sleipnir academy, located in the city of Sleipnir that is named after my father. Who came last night to stay for the rest of the competition and give me advice like any dad would..."

The girls let out an "Aww..."

"My mother is Princess Celestia and she's very fond of all of you. She hopes that one day I'll become her replacement and run Equestria. Umm..." Watt seemed to be stepping over a few of his words, "Like I said earlier I just graduated Sleipnir academy with a degree in political science. As well as a member of the Sleipnir special forces team, I'm a former lieutenant but no longer. I quit because I couldn't..." He mumbled a bit, but still had to say it. "I had someone special to me die that had that position before me. I didn't feel that I earned it. So I gave a recommendation to the pony who started a year behind me when I joined." He dug his hoof into the red carpet.

Some of the ponies looked at each other. Confused of why any pony would say that.

"But I was offered by my mother to take on the role of a prince. It's a lot more work that any pony thinks. I got to attend high class parties and know ponies from all over Equestria would travel just to attend. But there was something missing..." Watt stopped, "Before I came here I wandered a bit myself to look around some towns to see how they fared. Most of them doing just fine. Ponies were friendly, ran into a few that were a bit stuck up. But I want to admit something right now..." Watt again paused.

The ponies glared at their prince.

"I was born into royalty but was raised among the common. So I guess you can say." Watt mumbled at first, "I grew up on the other side of the fence. Grew up as a commoner, worked hard with part time jobs I had back in Sleipnir city to know how hard it was for every pony to get by. Worked as a stock clerk for a grocery store and earned minimum wage. An assistant to a repair pony. Was a roofer for a bit, had a bad knack of falling off the roof though. Even was in an auto racing club while still attending school for credit. Though I was the worst racer on the team."

The ponies giggled.

"Yes the prince before you girls isn't picture perfect. I don't land on my feet like a cat. I get hurt and bleed like every pony else." Watt chuckled. "I'll also tell you something. Royalty clothes really itch. I'm used to coats you would find at the GAP. I'm not very formal as you can tell."

Some ponies clopped.

"You going to dress up in something nice to your own wedding?" Ed asked.

Watt sneered, "Depends on the girl."

Some ponies gave a polite boo and hiss.

"I could talk all day ladies but this night is really for you. So let's all just have fun!" Watt smiled.

Pinkie immediately jumped from behind the crowd and shouted, "YAY!"

The party started with a bang as party poppers blew up and spit out streamers. The disco ball started to spin again. A majority of the ponies were either dancing or lounging at the bar. Ed playfully pushed Watt onto the dance floor to dance with the others. What good was it if the party for the pony if they don't enjoy the festivities? Watt moved one hoof left then right, trying to remember some form of dance he could do. Only form of dancing was on a dance dance revolution machine. He sighed, "Oh well. They can edit out my terrible dancing." He swung one leg to the left while an arm to the right. He caught the attention of a pink pony who bounced over his head and then kept hopping in front of him.

"Great party princy!" Pinkie Pie smiled.

Watt was flustered but tried to keep the rhythm going, again throwing one leg to the left then the other one to the right. Pinky stopped and then pointed out, "No no that's like dancing like a dying turkey! Dance like this!" She hopped up and down at first then started moving her legs in a more stylish motion. Something you would see in over the top music videos. Watt tried to follow the best he could. But for some reason... he just stopped. The mares around him continued to dance happily. For some reason. Watt left Pinkie hanging and walked off the dance floor. Pinkie was too busy enjoying herself to even notice.

But an rather lovely pony stopped him. Almost looks like she could be a model in fashion shows and magazines. Red glossy coat with a black curly mane. Her hoof was pressed up to Watt's throat. She gave a very seductive smile, "My... you're alot more cute up in close."

Watt knew these types of girls. They were beautiful and pampered most of their life of the finest luxuries. They were famous for their looks and most often seen as trophy girlfriends or mostly wives. Whatever persona he tried to put on earlier was fading fast. This pony in front of him obviously wanted him... But he knew what for. Normally girls like this were way out of his league. He cranked his neck slightly to look at her flank. "A spider?" He thought. "Black and red?" He threw on his cheap celebrity gimmick, "Well I don't think I have the pleasure of knowing you."

Her smile obviously told him that she was interested. Something, rather more than just being friends. Obviously this girl wants to skip the getting to know you part and just go straight for the sex. With an interested smile, "I'm Nightengale."

He put on a smile, figured he just be nice, "Well Nightengale. Do you feel lucky?"

She nodded slowly, "I feel very lucky..." She eased her hoof away from Watt, "I know I'll get your heart one way or another."

This wasn't odd to Watt in the slightest. He knew what she meant as at first when you hear it. Would seem like she guarantees herself she will win. But from watching many spy movies when growing up, this must have a double meaning. Watt played along, "Sure you will. So what do you for a living Nightengale?"

"You'll just have to keep giving me roses to find more and more about me then." She gave another seductive smile. Watt peered behind his own shoulder to notice some of the other ponies were looking at him with interested eyes. Some curious, others jealous.

He turned his head and smiled back. "Well... that might be in order."

"But I really want to show you that I'm worthy." Her voice dropped to a very husky tone. Her face only inches away from his. Her lips perked and it appeared to be going towards his own. His heart beat faster and faster. Then she quickly moved her lips from inches away from his mouth and kissed him on the cheek. His cheeks flared with amazement and confusion. Nightengale knew it was her time to amskray. There she would be dubbed by the other contestants as the seductress, the bitch, and the one every pony would want to see leave. Only the most sly of ponies would dare to flirt with the prince that way.

"I'll have to be careful around that one." Watt thought to himself ignoring the prying eyes. But he let a small smirk form on his face as his thoughts continued, "So this is what it's like the be the most wanted in all the land?"

Another pony caught his attention as she had her back against the door he needed to use to leave. A teal blue pegasus with sand hair was sipping on a drink that was provided at the bar. She put a half smile on as Watt put his back against the wall as well. She introduced her as Crashing Waves. Seemed rather appropriate with her cutie mark is waves on sand. "Did you get the ginger ale yesterday?"

"Ah. So you're one of the ponies who recommended me that with the crackers." He patted his stomach. "Much appreciated they did help." He smiled and talked with Crashing waves for maybe a few minutes about hobbies. He excused himself and slid out the door.

As try as he might, he didn't really care for parties. He slipped out unnoticed from the throne room to get a breath of fresh air. He just had to get away from the prying eyes. He was used to parties where it only involved his friends. But this party barely involved any pony he knew save for Ed his grade school chum and close ally.

He didn't seem to be following any certain hallways, only ones that didn't contain a camera crew. Obviously he knew they were told to tape him on sight. They wanted shots of him anywhere he went during shooting hours. Too bad that there was still two more hours left until the filming ended. He pressed his back against the wall and poked his head around the corner. "Go figure... tv crew there. Really spending a pretty bit to make this show the best they could pump out." His eye quickly caught a ventilation shaft opening, too bad for his claustrophobia he would be screaming his head off if he crawled inside and got lost. Then he saw the terrace window in front of him, open wide. "Perfect", he thought. He perched himself onto the window cil then unfolded his wings ready to fly. Looking down, it looked like a pretty big fall if some pony were to fall out by accident. Taking no chances he leaped out and let his wings do the rest.

Gliding was more of his thing. Flying close to the towers he rounded them going in a downward spiral. He didn't plan on going anywhere particular just somewhere so he can collect his thoughts. Then he noticed he was running out of ground, his wings arched for landing then his feet touched the fresh cut green grass. Obviously he kept a look out for any possibility for cameras, or atleast hidden cameras. He performed a full three sixty as his eyes gazed to see that he was in the royal garden. He was there before on his second night then never really came back after that. The animals weren't scampering around like last time before either. No rabbits. No rare and exotic birds. No turtles. No kangaroos. Nothing. Then again it was the night after all.

Finding a tree in the court yard wasn't hard. They were everywhere but one had his eye on. The perfect center. It was tall, wide, and very leafy. But then again, for all he knew the crew probably stuck a camera in a birds' nest.

He sat down under it and assumed the meditating position. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and relaxed. He smiled and found the peace he needed all week. He heard, an "EEP..." from behind him. Or atleast from the other side of the tree. He turned his head, "Hello?" He lowered his arms to the ground and then his legs to rise up. "Any pony there?" Then he saw a strain of blond hair messily peeking from behind the tree. "Great... must be the crew that caught up to me." He was fett up with the crew always dropping in on his privacy and was about to give them a piece of his mind, "Yeah good job of taking shots of me in the bathroom you sick freaks now wait until I!" He was about to raise his fist as he rounded the other side of tree. His angered eyes turned to apologetic.

Under the tree was another mare, a blue pegasus actually. With yellow hair strained over her face. Her cutie mark was a star with an S over it for some reason. Rather strange he thought. But then it was better than a spider he admitted. She squeaked in panic and held her arms over her face in a rather weak form of defense. Watt sat down with his arms still on the ground. "Eh... sorry. Are you one of the servants?"

She shook her head no.

He pondered, "Um. Part of the tour group this evening?" He did remember a class coming through earlier as a field trip with their teachers. His eyes narrowed, "But that ended hours ago."

Again she shook her head no.

"Don't tell me..." His bottom lip puckered, "You're a contestant."

The pony didn't move. Watt was about to ask another question until she nodded her head upwards to mean yes.

"Oh..." He spaced out. "Thought all the girls were at the party."

The pegasus again didn't reply.

"Uh. The party inside the castle throne room." Watt tried to point. He frowned, "You going to tell me your name?"

"Willow...Cl..oud." She muttered.

"Eh. Didn't quite catch that." Watt frowned.

The pegasus didn't reply again.

"Well all I got was Willow. So..." He shook his head with a stupid grin on his face, "I'm Gigawatt the girls are apparently fawning over but didn't know I existed until this contest started."

"I didn't know she had a son." Willow muttered.

"Yeah... I've been getting that a lot lately. I was raised by another pony under the watchful eye of my father back in Sleipnir " Watt frowned. "I would often trail behind my mom while she's attending these high society parties. A lot of ponies would ask who I was and treat me awkwardly. Then the princess would say I'm her son and then the ponies are trying to kiss my ass before I know it."

Willow again nodded, "Sleipnir. Very nice place."

He chuckled, "You've been there before?"

She lowered her head, "Just on vacation with my family." She let more hair fall over her face, "It's a very big city."

"It is." Watt agreed, "So... why are you out here?"

"L...os...t..." She muttered.

"Oh... that explains it." Watt pressed his hoof against his forehead. "Well if you want I can escort you back. But just warning you, I'm trying to avoid the cameras."

Meanwhile back at the party in the throne room. Things continued as normal despite the prince not being there. Rarity and Fluttershy were enjoying their sour fruit punches that Watt brewed up for them earlier. Rarity took another sip through her straw and played around with the little novelty umbrella, "This is just divine."

Fluttershy sipped happily away at her drink. Then slurped the remains, "Oh my. The sweetener he put in just adds to the flavor."

"I know, this must be a drink he learned from the clubs at Sleipnir." Rarity laughed, "If he can make me one of these everyday I'll be a happy princess."

Fluttershy smiled meekly, "I wonder if my humming birds would like this?"

At this point the party didn't seem to be dying down any. The noise was loud as ever. Twilight Sparkle was taking every opportunity to read, but she couldn't concentrate. With Pinkie waving her arms around in the air and making sounds like a siren. It's impossible to enjoy the new book she managed to snatch from the royal library.

"I'll see you around girls." Twilight excused herself. Rarity and Fluttershy could not hear her over the loud music along with the laughing and cheering. Taking her chances she walked out of the throne room only to be followed by another group of camera ponies. "Eh. I'm sorry but I really don't want to be bothered right now."

The camera pony only smirked, "Can we atleast get a few more shots of you?"

"Will it make you stop if I let you?" Twilight wasn't too happy, rather annoyed with the publicity already.

"Sure." The camera pony smiled.

It seemed like a simple ten or so minutes passed as Twilight walked her way down the many halls. She knew it inside and out, unlike the annoying camera pony behind her who kept asking her questions every second. Twilight wasn't one to get annoyed simple for a pony doing their job, but this was too much. She tried her best to maintain her composure. Soon she found the royal library. She opened it as the camera pony behind her slowly paced himself behind her ready to enter as well. "Well I let you follow me around so. Bye!" She slammed the door in the camera pony's face.

Twilight let out a deep and relaxing sigh. The library was her solitude. How she missed this particular library, so very much before she moved to Ponyville. The shelves were still towering high as she remembered them. She slowly walked towards the center to find the large reading desk was still there. But then she noticed another pony already reading at the table. A rather tall stallion and looked more mature. Twilight figured he must of been in his mid thirties. Must be one of Celestia's guards she thought to herself. Surely there was room enough for about twenty ponies to sit there. She sighed, she wanted to be by herself. But figured, it was big enough for the two of them.

The stallion lifted his head and smiled. "Ah. Good evening."

Twilight took a few seconds to respond, "Um. Hello." She pondered, "Are you part of the show or one of the princesses guards?"

The stallion chuckled as the open book still remained his his hooves, "A little from column A and a little from column B."

Twilight with a confused look just pulled up a seat. "So... you're both?"

The stallion sneered jokingly, "So you one of the servants or the contestants?"

"Um. Contestant." Twilight opened her book and tried her best to continue reading.

"Well how come you aren't out there enjoying the party?" The stallion asked kindly.

"My friend throws parties back home all the time. Guess you say this one was bigger than she could ever throw and it wore me out." Twilight admitted. "Plus the princess promised that most of the rooms would be open for us to enjoy."

"Ah." The stallion nodded.

Twilight knew it was rude to not carry the conversation and just read then to ignore. "So why are you here?"

The stallion chuckled, "Oh. I'm just wandering around to see where my wife works. Mighty fine place." He closed the book he was reading and relaxed his arms on the table. "A very nice library she has here."

"You're wife works here?" Twilight tapped the table with her hoof.

The stallion nodded, "Yup. For quite awhile actually. Though I think she's not really happy to see me right now because of our son's big moment."

Twilight put her hoof to her chin and looked at the stallion, somehow he looked like someone she knew. But looked rather much he could be their older brother. Or perhaps father. "Say... you wouldn't know prince Gigawatt right?"

"Yup. He's my son." The stallion smiled proudly. "Oh sorry, where are my manners. My name is Sleipnir, but everyone just calls me Sleigh for short." Then frowned, "Or if they want to get testy... Slip."

Twilight's jaw hit the table.

Sleipnir was confused, "Um. Is there a problem young lady?" The stallion pushed himself away from his seat and walked over to Twilight. The purple unicorn's eyes start to focus on Watt's father.

And noticed. "One...two... four...six...eight..." She counted in her head. "YOU GOT EIGHT LEGS?"

Sleipnir frowned and narrowed his eyes, "Young lady every pony is born different. I was just born with eight legs." Twilight still couldn't believe it. The stallion sighed, "Well that's what I get for having the lord of chaos for a father then. His children was bound to have something extra."

Twilight fainted at this point. This was just too much for her to take.

Sleipnir peered over the table over Twilight. "Young lady?" He frowned, "Oh great... I made one of the contestants faint. Celestia is going to have a field day with me." He pulled out a stick and poked her with it.

**_to be continued... REVIEW!_**

note: some of you noticed I did another Watt prologue earlier then I figured that must of turned away readers again as some of you just want to get on with the story. Well that's fine, I understand. That's why I put a notice up on the front and new first chapter in the selector. I wrote this chapter first as I figured Watt's chapters were pretty long and drawn out.

I also introduced Sleipnir in the previous chapter but I don't think it left a big impact. So I re-introduced him again to one of the mane characters. Apparently you're wondering. How the hell is he alive? Well, I think I should leave it in the story but sometimes those chapters don't due to well. So, he's pretty much omnipotent like Celestia but just governs over his city which is named after him as well. Why is Celestia not too keen with him? I'll explain that later. I wrote this chapter out first before I did another Watt prologue. Still the time frame is set. All I can describe about him, yes he has eight legs and is based on the Sleipnir horse from norse mythology. A rather cool creature. And just so happens his father is the lord of chaos and a trickster. Interesting huh? But what I wanted his character to be. Could say, a father that really wants to be involved and takes great joy in what his kids do. Also will do anything to make his kids laugh and be happy. Plus, imagine if you will one of those dads who want to keep up with the times. Basically, every dad out there who has a good head on their shoulders. Think that's a bit too much? Well I'll have time to work on him as the chapters further on.

Also, thanks for submitting your OCs. I had much time enjoying working with them. But I want to apologize to some reviewers who's ponies didn't make it in this chapter. I'm sorry, I'm on a tight schedule. I'll get them in as soon as I can. I'll take a few more, or if they grab my eye after the eight have been submitted I'll try to squeeze you in.

Name, age, cutie mark

Description

Background story

Why take part in the show

First impression of Watt


	8. Chapter 4: The Night Closes

**Who Wants to Marry a Prince?**

**By NocturneD**  
>-<p>

Note: OC pony slots have been filled. Sorry folks.

**Chapter 4: The Night Closes**

"Where the hell did the prince go?" Roll Em shouted.

"Please Roll Em. He must be around the crowd somewhere just don't yell." Stage Light tried to calm her partner down.

"I'M NOT YELLING!" The purple earth pony enlarged her head to shout with all of her might. Just then the music stopped, every pony in the room was looking at the young producers. Embarrassed. Roll Em's cheeks burned and apologized, "Sorry. Every pony enjoy themselves!" She looked at the camera pony that was next to her, "We're editing that out!"

"Prince Gigawatt will show up. Just relax." Stage Light placed her hoof on her coworker's shoulder.

"Well that little emo piece of crap better." Roll Em muttered.

**ooo**

"So why'd you... um... nevermind." Willow Cloud tried to ask in a regular tone but lowered her voice as she trotted next to the prince for fear of asking something stupid.

"Why I what?" Watt rounded the corner with the small blue pegasus.

"L...leave Sleipnir?" Willow Cloud muttered.

Watt kept silent. Willow spaced herself between her and the prince. That question seemed personal more than common. There were many answers Watt could say. The usual of his mother asking him to come. Another out of guilt. But he decided on, "There wasn't anything left for me there anymore."

Willow Cloud just accepted the answer but knew he was full of it. A camera pony spotted them from down the hall and pointed his camera at the two. Watt sighed, "Can't fight it anymore. I got to put up with this for a couple more months." The camera light shined in both of their faces. Watt tried to shield his eyes but as annoying the camera ponies were they wouldn't listen. "Can you atleast turn off the light? It's bothering my eyes."

And as ignorant they didn't listen. Watt lead Willow and ducted underneath the camera ponies to walk back into the throne room to find the ponies still enjoying themselves. He looked down at the small pegasus, "Go on and have a good time."

Willow Cloud slowly tip toed into the room. The loud noise scared her. She never really liked rave parties. Too dark and yet too bright at the same time. Watt took a moment to reflect that earlier he was just like this pony he tried to encourage to go out to have fun. "Was I really that quiet?" The stress got to him where he started to act depressed then other ponies would think he was just some depressed pony and wanted to just curl up and die. But seeing some pony this shy is something even he could feel sorry for. Pinkie Pie wasted no time seeing the blonde pegasus and approached her to encourage her to dance. Willow looked back at Watt for somewhat of an approval. Watt raised his hoof to make her go, go have fun. Pinkie grabbed Willow by her small frame and onto the dance floor.

Watt felt a little proud of himself that night. For a massive depressed pony he was. He managed to help another social awkward pony find her way back to a more lively event. For all he knew, no pony cared that the small pony could of been missing. He wandered over to the bar area to seat himself in between Rarity and another pony. A rather dark looking pony with black fur and bluish black mane. He checked her cutie mark, "A bottle of beer?" He raised an eyebrow then noticed the black unicorn was staring at him.

He blushed nervously but the black unicorn was too busy sipping to care. She smiled, rather awkwardly like she's been hitting a few bottles already. "Like whatcha see do ye?"

"Scottish?" Rarity asked.

"Yeh..." The unicorn laughed.

"Sorry I was just... looking at your cutie mark." Watt tilted his head back again to look.

"Ah ye not the first one to ask." The black unicorn smirked, "Name is Jane Storm. I run a brewery and make very powerful beer."

Watt just nodded his head, "A business pony that's very impressive." He tried his best to act like he was interested but lately he was trying to get off the sauce. "Hopefully we can all celebrate with a case of your finest miss Storm."

"I hold ye too it." Jane puckered her lips. Kissy face. How cute.

Watt turned his head to Rarity, "I think I got an idea who you might be."

Rarity gasped, her eyes shined like gems. A prince heard of her. Rarity only had two encounters with a prince. One with Blue Blood but that ended horribly and now another one standing in front of her. The white unicorn had many thoughts racing in her mind, "Oh my he said he heard of me. Ask me to dance ask me to dance ask me to dance!"

"Anyone sitting here?" Watt asked as he looked at an empty seat between her and Fluttershy.

Rarity puffed in disappointment but then still she had her chance. She slid her drink further away from herself and wanted more time to focus, "So how does being a prince feel?"

Watt never really liked answering questions like this, but to put it bluntly, "Awkward."

Rarity just nodded, most high class male ponies would be talking about themselves non stop. This pony she noticed had trouble carrying on a conversation. "Awkward you say? You don't like attending high class parties?"

"Well... no. Not really." Watt curled his lip.

"Why not?" Rarity just smiled.

"Just never seem to fit in." Watt shifted his shoulders. "A lot of times the other guests think I'm just some punk kid that wandered in."

"But you were with Celestia right?" Rarity raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. She's always there to clear it up. I've been even asked to leave by the host one time before she introduced me." Watt admitted.

Rarity put on a sincere smile, "It seems like your out of your element then dear."

"Yeah if you want to put it that way." Watt sank lower into his seat, "They don't accept me while I wear what I always wear. But no gussy me up in a royal uniform then it's a-okay."

Fluttershy gasped, "There's nothing wrong with you it's just between classes."

Rarity nodded, "Oh yes. Different classes treat each other differently."

Jane Storm butted in, "Pardin me ladies but if the high class ponies of Canterlot don't like Gigawatt from just him acting like himself then spit on them."

Rarity frowned, "Don't think spitting is appropriate."

Jane Storm took a swig of her drink, "Ye know what me is tryin to say. Hey... wasn't there a purple unicorn that used to sit in that seat there?"

Fluttershy looked over to her side to find an empty chair, "Oh yes. Indeed. Twilight must of gone somewhere."

Watt perked his head back up, "She left?"

"I guess she must of been absorbed into that book of hers." Rarity smiled, "Twilight was always such an avid reader."

"Right.. right." Watt nodded. "What kind of pony is this Twilight?"

"Oh she's a wonderful pony." Fluttershy explained heartfully, "Always thinking about her friends and willing to give advice and help out."

"Also a dear friend. Talented at magic." Rarity smiled, "Though then again when you're one of princess Celestia's students like she is then she's filled with promise. She save Equestria twice."

Watt fell over from his seat from the news. His head almost banged against the steel rods to put their lower hooves up for comfort and balance.

"Oh dear!" Fluttershy gasped. The yellow pegasus hopped down from her chair to help the prince up. She lifted him up gently by his arm and tried to dust him off. Closely inspecting him if he hurt himself. "Are you hurt?"

"No. no." Watt rubbed his head, "Just thank you miss... uh."

"Fl...flutt..." Fluttershy backed away blushing.

"I'm sorry miss?" Watt beamed his eyes at the pegasus. "Oh great.. another shy pony." He thought, but he had to admit. She sure was cute and was able to rush to his aid when he needed it. Strange how shyness doesn't outweigh her will to nurse one back to health from just a simple bump on the head.

The host; Ed stepped up to the throne center with a microphone to announce, "Can I have your attention please?" The music died down instantly. Pinkie Pie instead was dancing very slowly hoping it would start back up again. She called out what happened to the music as all eyes were on Ed. "I would to say on part of the royal family and friend of prince Gigawatt that the night went off very well. I saw some crazy ponies getting it all up in here. Especially you Pinkie Pie." The pink pony gave a bouncy Yay! "But tonight is drawing to a close so if Gigawatt please come up here to say his closing thoughts for tonight."

Gigawatt still rubbed his head to make sure he didn't bump it. He had to ignore it for now as he walked up to the throne and took the microphone. "Well ladies it's been one hell of a night. I would like to say I met some of you little ponies but I just want to say there will be more time to bond next time. I apologize if I didn't get to talk to you special ladies tonight but I look forward to seeing the rest. I bid you all a good night!" He tried to give a convincing charming smile. But he knew he blew it.

He gave the microphone back to Ed who continued, "This is Ed Weiss telling all you at home to visit Hoofbook to give your thoughts about the show and track us of Clopper for any updates. As for every pony here. Good night."

"And... cut!" Roll Em shouted. "That's a wrap ponies!"

The television crew cheered and started high fiving each other for a job well done on the first episode.

"Okay ladies the bars are still open if you still want to socialize. Other than that have a good night's rest! We'll still be filming all week for the next episode as promised." Stage Light announced.

Watt rubbed his forehead again, "I got to deal with this seven days a week for the next few months?" He moaned.

"Ah cheer up. Before you know it you'll be at peace with your new bride." Ed slapped Watt on the back.

Watt grunted then smirked, "Well I'm glad you're here to support me and the show."

Ed smiled devilishly, "Hey I got to get my resume looking good."

Some ponies stayed in the throne room while others left seeing how the time was now pretty much an hour before midnight. The mane six minus Twilight decided to go back to their rooms and freshen up for the next day.

"Well that was a fun night now wasn't it gals?" Apple Jack smiled.

"It sure was." Pinkie bounced. "I danced with the prince!"

"That ya did Pinkie." Apple Jack patted the pink pony on the head proudly.

"He was meh." Dash smirked.

"Sure you say that now but in weeks you'll be going gaga over him." Apple Jack frowned.

"Oh yeah. I'll betcha I won't in any shape or form." Dash threw out her hoof.

"Then why are you here then?" Rarity cocked an eyebrow.

"Money." Dash rubbed her hooves together.

"How childish." Rarity scoffed.

"Oh please Rarity." Dash mumbled, "It's prince or bust with you."

"I beg your pardon?" Rarity grunted.

"Don't tell me you fallen for him already." Dash waved her hoof and laughed.

"He's just a socially awkward pony." Rarity defended, "I can fix him. I just need to score the special dates with him and it's in the bag."

"Does the bag have a hole in it?" Dash laughed.

"Rainbow Dash. I'm sure the prince is going to want a mare with a fine elegant body like mine. Fine coat. Well groomed mane." Rarity pointed out, "I know that's what they want."

"You trying to say I don't have any of those things?" Dash pressed her face up against Rarity's ready to fight.

"GIRLS!" Apple Jack separated them. "A prince isn't worth fighting over."

"Yes it is!" Rarity scoffed.

"Oh right." Apple Jack scratched her chin. "But not in this way."

The friends were walking still until they came across Twilight Sparkle who just left the library. Still a bit woozy from her encounter with Watt's father. Twilight was on her way back to the party until she ran into her friends.

"Twilight where have you been?" Rarity asked.

"Oh... just the library." Twilight admitted.

"That's so you." Dash laughed.

"So why'd you run off anyway?" Apple Jack asked.

"Oh. Just to get away from the noise." Twilight shifted her shoulders, "I managed to meet Gigawatt's father while I was in the library."

"Was he handsome?" Rarity squealed while asking her question.

Twilight puckered her bottom lip, "Depends. Quite the opposite of Gigawatt personality wise though. He seemed to be more friendly up front and is very helpful. We shared a few stories together. I told him about our ordeals with Nightmare Moon and Discord while he told me about his adventures along with living in Sleipnir as a teacher and protector." Twilight could go on and on. "He even said he met Starswirl the bearded!"

"Star who?" Dash tilted her head.

Twilight frowned, "The most powerful sorcerer of his time."

"Santa Hooves?" Pinkie asked.

Twilight slapped her own face in frustration. "Anyway Sleipnir offered to teach me some spells he taught his students." Her frown turned upside and she bounced happily, "He even told me to keep practicing on one in particular." She rubbed her hooves together, "He even invited me to be an honorary guest at the city's largest library. There's even rare books that even Canterlot's library doesn't have." her mouth started to water at all the books she could read.

"Uh Twilight... you drooling abit there." Fluttershy tried to point out.

**to be continued...**

note: well, between the many stories I got. This one and another I will not name has to have some more thought into it. I also have bad news every body. I will no longer be accepting anymore original characters. Again sorry if your character didn't make it into this chapter also I apologize for giving Jane Storm pony a crappy accent. I never met a Scottsman truthfully. So, next oder of business. Instead of taking anymore OC's I'll open the ground for suggestions about what kind of events should the show put the girls through? Like having a walk a thon? Or perform in a circus? Also please excuse this story. It has no set schedule. Also for the Watt prologues I'll take it easy on those since everyone just wants to get to the show aspect. Thank you all so much.


	9. Chapter 5: The Ratings Are IN!

**Who Wants to Marry a Prince?**

**By NocturneD**  
>-<p>

Note: OC pony slots have been filled. Sorry folks.

**Chapter 5: The ratings are in!**

Celestia has raised her sun once more to greet the day. The ponies had a good night rest the previous night, some didn't. The television crew was one of them busy editing and re-editing so to the make the show flawless. Once all the footage was set, a unicorn used their magic to send the beta-tape to headquarters to finally get the show rolling. Roll Em must of been on her eight cup of coffee working with the editors. It sure was a long night. Stage Light on the other hand slept instead of helping her coworker. Roll Em didn't mind, her friend needed her sleep as she was the only thing that was holding her back from going off the deep end.

Staying at the castle had its perks. Only problem, if you were going to compete you probably should of cleared out your schedule for the new few months before considering on joining. Over half of the ponies had to make phone calls to hire assistants or ask family to take care of their property while they were gone.

Today was going to be a free day from recording anything since the camera crew had to hand in the tape back before they heard another word. Surely this made a lot of the ponies nervous. Being on camera and making sure not to make a fool of themselves. Twilight was super nervous about this, her mother practically shrieked over the phone once she found out she was in. Twilight knowing her mother would call up all her relatives just to tune in and watch. Bad thing was, some of her cousins were definitely going to watch it and comment on clopper saying how their cousin Twilight is on the show and going to bag herself a prince.

The morning started off with an early breakfast for whoever wanted to attend. Contestants, camera crew, and friends. A large variety of food was placed across the serving table. Pancakes, waffles, eggs both fried and scrambled along with omelets, cereal, toast, bagels, french toast, bacon, sausage, slices of ham, hash browns, cinnabons, donuts, slices of fruit. Makes any pony's mouth water doesn't it?

Pinkie Pie looked at the table with her eyes glittering. It all looked so good. Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash weren't too far behind her as they each took a plate, Pinkie being the spark she is took two or three, she planned on getting thirds. The pink pony dug in and started piling her first plate with pastries, her second with pancakes with fruit on top, whip cream and syrup the works, her third plate was a mixed portion. Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack backed off from Pinkie as they saw her plate was nearly a mountain.

"My word does she really plan on eating all of that?" A white unicorn with a long blue mane and tail; named Shaphire Dreams watched in disbelief. Her cutie mark was a sapphire gem on a cloud. Pretty slick.

Rainbow Dash turned her head, "That's nothing. She once ate an entire story tall cake by herself."

Shaphire Dreams blinked, "How does she stay like that?"

Apple Jack smirked, "Like what missy?"

Shaphire Dreams traced her own body frame, "I mean fit?"

"She bounces around daily. Probably helps burn off those calories." Rainbow Dash made circles with arm as an example, "Most ponies that eat the stuff she eats can never lose the weight that easily."

Shaphire Dreams blinked again, "I'm envious."

"Most ponies are." Apple Jack sneered. "I apologize I'm Apple Jack. I help run Sweet Apple Acres."

"Shaphire Dreams. I run the jewelry store called Dream Jewels." Shaphire smiled.

"Never heard of it." Rainbow Dash frowned.

"Um. It's one of the best shops in Canterlot." Shaphire tried to maintain her lady like composure.

"So. Why did you join?" Dash asked as she slid an omelet onto her plate.

"I'll admit. Money is always good but marrying a prince my chances of franchising will quadruple." Shaphire smiled. "Why did you join um... miss?"

"Rainbow Dash. Future wonder bolt!" Dash posed in a dramatic stance. She eased her pose then tapped her own chin, "Don't really know why myself. The money could always help. Would like to buy a fancy flying suit and have some bling on it." Dash pondered for a moment, "Maybe I'll give your jewelry store a try if that happens."

Shaphire nodded, "I would enjoy your business."

Apple Jack looked to her left, then to her right then noticed something. "Hey Dash. Notice many of these ponies around here?"

Dash did a complete three sixty herself to see some of the contents were indeed familiar, "Yeah. Half of the girls here are from Ponyville." Her face turned puzzled, "Or atleast I figure some of them are."

"Ain't that Trixie over there?" Apple Jack pointed.

"Or Cheerilee? And Bon Bon?" Dash pointed to the two ponies sitting at a round table having coffee and enjoying their meal. "Wasn't she dating your brother?"

"Was..." Apple Jack rolled her eyes, "Pretty much broken up for right now. Never thought she would wind up on a reality show."

"Eh. That doesn't tick you off does it?" Dash took a few steps back.

Apple Jack frowned, "A little..." The blonde pony sighed, "Well maybe this will do them both some good. Not like she's the only pony in Big Mac's life anyway."

"Say what now?" Dash reached for a glass of orange juice.

"Nothing." Apple Jack reached for some pancakes along with some apple slices.

Further down the serving table Fluttershy and Rarity were looking over the fine selection. Twilight was close behind them worrying about how she was going to be on the show. She remembered staying for awhile just sitting at the bar reading a book instead of having fun with the others then she left to get some peace. Thoughts repeatedly crossed her mind what exactly was the show going to make her. She didn't want to have a lot of shots taken of her, but then she didn't want too little either then her family would be wondering where she was the entire time.

"Darling there is enough to make a fruit salad out of." Rarity used her magic to gather some random fruit onto her plate. "Fluttershy you should try these with your..." Rarity stopped to see that Fluttershy was looking back and forth what to get. "Fluttershy dear it's quite simple if you're going to keep fit for the prince you have to eat like a princess."

"I didn't know a princess got to choose from a buffet table." Fluttershy blinked.

Rarity turned her head to Twilight, "Twilight?" She frowned, "Twilight? Hello?"

Twilight snapped back into reality, "Oh sorry. I was just thinking."

"About how your fairy tale book prince is waiting for you at the finish line?" Rarity smiled.

Twilight felt the flush in her cheeks, "No. No why would you think that?"

Rarity puckered her lip and tilted her head, "Twilight are you okay?"

Twilight sunk her head lower, "I... uh... just don't like the idea of being on camera."

Fluttershy joined in, "Oh yes it's scary. All those ponies watching your every move."

Rarity put both her hooves on her own cheeks, "And I heard the camera adds ten pounds!"

Twilight puckered her lip and narrowed her eyes. "Rarity that should be the least of your worries. It's just what I'm worried about is that my family gets pretty iffy when it comes to me being on camera."

"How so?" Rarity put her hooves down back on the floor.

"Well... one story involves me being in the Hearths Warming Eve pageant when I was still in Celestia's school for gifted unicorns. I had one speaking role, instead of saying it." The purple unicorn rubbed the back of her head while trying to explain this easier, "I ended up freezing up on stage seeing all those cameras and.. ended up crying on stage that my mom had to get me off." Twilight explained, her face flushed in embarrassment.

"Wait. We did that one pageant and you didn't freeze up." Rarity brought up.

"That's because it wasn't televised." Twilight tried to hide her face, "So the tape is still flying around out there. Plus my parents still have a copy."

"Twilight we all got those moments we're not proud of." Rarity laughed.

"Yeah well. That's one of them." Twilight quieted herself as she grabbed a plate.

"And the other?" Rarity asked.

Twilight didn't answer. She grabbed a single waffle and moved ahead.

The unicorn and pegasus only looked at each other then back to their friend who was just grabbing any random thing to avoid answering a question. The girls would always share their stories and if anything was bothering them they could always talk it through. Rarity raised her eyebrow at the thought of Twilight admitting she cried on stage, "You would think that would be the thing she didn't want us to know about?"

Fluttershy eyed the cereal selection then back to Rarity still carrying the conversation, "You wouldn't think she was taped doing something bad do you?"

This shocked Rarity also it left a deep feeling in her stomach, "I sure hope not."

Watt was sitting at the royal table reserved for family and friends. On his left were Celestia then Luna. On his right was his father Sleipnir, then his friend Aquamarie, then Ed, then his other friends who were willing to come. A red earth pony named Redwood sat next to Ed. Then next to him sat an elegant white unicorn with red hair named Crystal. Then next to her was a blue earth pony named Toby. Other friends started joining in on the table.

Celestia smiled at all the friends that her son made during his time with his father that were willing to come out and support him. The ponies were on their best behavior since they were in front of royalty. Worried that they might disgust the princess they waited for her to make the first move. Sleipner found their nativity cute.

The princess looked to her left then to her right only to find her son again not being in a fun filled mood. Observing he was just playing around with his food instead of eating it. "Are you not well today?"

Watt lifted his head to only look at her. He tried to smile but only lowered his head again, "The therapist you and dad hired wants to speak with you two whenever you have the time."

Sleipnir put down his iced water after taking a good sip, "Tell her I'm available whenever."

"She asks for you two to be together on this one." Watt used his magic to lift the fork that held a single grape.

Celestia's first instinct was to wrap her wing around her son, but with over fifty girls within the room along with friends that idea had to be canceled out. She knew that late teenagers and young adults don't like their parents babying them in public, that she learned from television specials. She gently nuzzled his cheek with her snout, "Don't worry. I'll make sure this is my top priority."

Celestia turned her attention to the eight legged earth pony on Watt's side. "Sleigh." She called him with a cheery chuckle.

Sleipnir almost choked on his waffle breakfast. He used one of his money arms to pick up his water then drank it down. He coughed again and again, "...Tia... that's... it's been awhile since you called me that." Watt's friends looked at their teacher in surprise then laughed seeing him act like a goon instead of a swave bad ass or a likeable teacher like he usually is back at home.

Celestia let out a gentle laugh, "How about we visit Watt's therapist together after breakfast?"

Sleipnir as he said was fine with anytime, "It's fine with me Tia." He finished his water then licked his lips, "I have to admit Tia. The refreshments always taste better here." He smiled like a sly flirt, "Like from a cool mountain stream."

Celestia smiled in the same way. As if she enjoyed it. No pony could come close to flirting without a disgusted shock from an the audience. Mostly from nobles.

"Uh oh. I sense something between the princess and the professor." Redwood let his voice jokingly extrood. The friends let out an oh and awe but mostly a laugh.

Celestia was amazed at Watt's friends. They were so full of life and just loved being around each other, much like her student Twilight Sparkle with her friends. She looked back at Watt who slowly ate his grape fruit. Then back to Sleipnir, "Well I'm impressed Sleigh. Your students are full of life. I'm assuming you're an outgoing teacher?"

"The best one." Aquamarie lifted her glass with her magic.

"Oh..." Sleiphnir blushed, "Wouldn't say I'm the best."

"Oh come on!" The ponies at the table rolled up their napkins into balls and threw them at the eight legged pony.

Pinkie Pie was eyeing the fun at the royal table while stuffing her face. "What am I doing here? I should be over there." She smiled but then looked at one of her food plates. She was still hungry and tried to eat quickly before any of the ponies at the other table left. Pinkie ate like a pig as she stuffed her face into the pile of pancakes. Unaware that she was making a mess all over the table totally disregarding the pony that was sitting next to her.

"Ugh..." The white unicorn put on a disgusted expression. She wiped a piece of pancake from her long red mane and wanted to get up and move to another table. "I'm sorry but do you always eat like that?"

Pinkie lifted her head as she chewed on more pancakes then swallowed, "Oh I eat a lot of treats but once you see a buffet table like that how can you help it?"

"It's called conserve on what you want first then going up for seconds." The white unicorn nodded.

Pinkie continued to munch and munch, she threw up her hoof, "My name is Pinkie Pie. What's yours?"

"Era... Camellia." The white pony figured, why not make an ally and shook hooves with the pinky pony.

Just then a brown unicorn came in between them as her cutie mark was of a wagon. "Oh my gosh did you say your name is Pinkie Pie?"

"Sure did!" Pinkie bounced.

"Then you must know Twilight Sparkle! I'm such a huge fan!" The brown unicorn left an eerie smile across her face, "My name is Starlight Fixit!"

"Pleased to meet you!" Pinkie continued to bounce.

**ooo**

Celestia and Sleipnir sat sat down with psychiatrist in the assigned room. Pretty much was fitted to suit the doctor's need with shelves and shelves on pony behavior and other subjects. The psychiatrist Celestia hired was from the city of Fillydelphia. The psychiatrist was an yellow earth pony with a bee hive hair style. She wore small glasses and dressed very professional.

"Ah. Princess Celestia, Professor Sleipnir pleased to meet you finally. I'm doctor Peace and thank you for coming to this evaluation." Peace bowed in respect to the princess then told them to sit down in front of her desk. "So far so good is that Gigawatt told you to come here and he met up with his promise. So it's off to a good start."

"So what did you gather doctor?" Sleipnir asked.

"So far. Gigawatt is functioning fine, it's just that he seems to be in a state of denial. Saying over and over again that it was his fault for a matter I'm sure you two already know about. He's using other addictions to cover it up like drinking along with taking dangerous amounts of asprin and stress relievers. But from what Gigawatt described, he felt that there was nothing left for him back at the academy but feels out of place here in Canterlot. Obviously, he's suffering from social anxiety." Dr. Peace brought out a clipboard and flipped over some pages, "Not only that he described his childhood as him pretty much not fitting in. Also even said he feels like he doesn't belong anywhere."

"If I can interrupt doctor?" Sleipnir raised a hoof but kept his voice calm.

"Yes professor?" Doctor Peace adjusted her glasses.

"Pretty much from him being seven years old he was often picked on even was left out of a lot of things as the other children often ignored him. I admit I wasn't there for him all the time as princess Celestia and I trusted him into the care of Sky Dancer." Sleipnir sighed.

"Ah yes. This Sky Dancer pony that Gigawatt mentioned from time to time. You two made her legal guardian of Gigawatt until he came to age?" Dr. Peace flipped back a few pages on her clipboard.

"Yes. That is correct." Celestia confirmed.

"How would you two describe Sky Dancer?" Dr. Peace asked.

Celestia turned to Sleipnir only for her to met by a nod for her to go first, "Sky Dancer when she was in my employment was full of spirit. Pretty much an up and comer as she always tried to outdo herself. Practically she was few of my female guards and had her advantages. Though she never really got a long with some of the senior guards as they felt she only got in because of her family tradition of being a royal guard." Celestia smiled, "She never really was into girl things but always loved being around me. Never asked for a pay raise, always was a listening ear." Her face saddened, "Then she eventually became a mare and wanted her own family. She had relations with another guard then were going to be married. But an incident occurred that had her performing one last task of protecting me. It costed her ability to have children. After that she felt like an empty shell."

"Hmmm..." Peace jotted down some of Celestia's words. "What eventually became of her after that?"

"She transfered to the academy. Pretty much like Celestia said she looked emotionless and would talk in monotone. Was a wonderbolt for a bit from what I saw in her records. She carried out being a soldier and instructor of the academy. Voted best fitness instructor along with being a personal martial arts trainer." Sleipnir added.

"And this is where Gigawatt came in I trust?" Peace played around with her pencil.

"Yes." Sleipnir nodded, "Celestia gave the option to Sky Dancer to raise Watt."

"I take it as retribution?" Peace bit her lower lip.

Celestia sighed, "Guilt. If she haven't thrown herself in front of me to take the hit then she would of been happily living a happy life. Seeing her own children grow up as much as I envied."

Peace set down her pencil, "I got two of my own that finally grew up and left." The yellow pony sighed, "You look forward to seeing them grow up and make something of themselves but once the day finally arrives you just want them to stay young again."

Sleipnir looked down at his feet sadly, "Yeah... that's... pretty much true."

Celestia looked over, "Are you alright?"

The eight legged pony just nodded as he turned his head, didn't want the princess to see him in a weaken state. "Yeah. Yeah sorry."

"There's nothing wrong with feeling that way professor. I looked over Gigawatt's credentials and was impressed, you helped raise a fine young stallion, it's just that he can't deal with the lose of some pony who was a strong mothering role. From Gigawatt described her as she was... the strongest pony he ever knew when growing up." She looked at Celestia. "Princess, now that Gigawatt is back in your life. How do you feel about this?"

Celestia gulped at first, was a loss for words, "I'm just glad he's back. But..." She sniffed, Peace offered a tissue. "It's just that I missed a lot in his life. The pictures that Sky Dancer sends I feel is not enough at times but I put my trust in her. At times I wanted to take him back but then how would she feel if I just took my gift to her back?"

"Now princess it's not anyones fault. Gigawatt grew up fine, you can be proud of that can't you?" Peace asked.

Celestia wiped her face with the tissue, "It's just that I feel that he resents me. Whatever I try to do for him it just ends up making him feel worse."

"He is just in a new environment. Changing one life for another isn't always easy." Peace assured the princess. But what she didn't know it wasn't the half of it. "Now that he is back in your life. What do you two plan on doing to support him?"

Celestia looked at Sleipnir, then the eight legged pony back to the alicorn in slight confusion. "Gigawatt also told me that when you first met up again for the first time face to face in years you were fighting over his well being. Poor thing had to leave the room just to avoid you two. To him that made him question his own existence. Sure parents fight but what that does to a child it leaves them thinking everything is their fault."

"I won't beat around the bush. I feel that Gigawatt is willing to share some things but really there are things he won't even budge on. All I can say is, make sure he feels welcomed and that he actually matters to society. I know about the show and I'm not criticizing, it would be good for him to get exposed to society, get to know his interests." Peace tapped her pencil on the desk, "As far as I understand not only he has family. He's got his friends here to support him and that's good. It won't make him feel alone." She rested her arms on the chair sides, "I told him my door is always open and he shouldn't be afraid to come see me. If you two are willing to sit on one of his sessions that would be good too. Other than that, I think we can discuss other things another time. Hopefully about you two."

Sleipnir had one of his hooves pressed against his chin. As to show that he was indeed thinking long and hard but paid attention to what Peace had to offer. Celestia did the same but as a dignified female with no slouching involved. Peace ended the meeting leaving the two with some things to answer for. The psychiatrist left the room and figured they would want to talk this amongst themselves.

"You know... he wasn't always this moppy. He had fun like any normal kid, teen, young adult. Sky Dancer kept him in line though." Sleipnir craned his neck to Celestia.

"Regardless." Celestia mumbles, "Thank you for letting him come back into my life."

"I feared this day." Sleipnir added, "Sure he had a thousand years to grow up but sometimes I think of him as the little tike that always wanted to ride on my back or wanted to try on my old armor. But now, almost a mirror image of me now he's going to take on the world." He sighed and played with his shirt pocket button. "He's not going to need his dad watching over him anymore." He sunk lower into his chair wiggling his wrists slowly against the arm chair.

"Just means that you were a good father and you took it to heart." Celestia nodded. With a deep breath she said, "I'm just never going to get that chance ever again."

"Come on. You a princess I'm sure you had plenty of opportunities to be happy without me."

"No. Not even close." Celestia sighed, "After every pony we knew left or died. My life was so empty."

"I know what you mean. Sometimes I was hoping for a little more sunshine in my own life." Sleipnir chuckled. "But my students are my sunshine. They look up to me and love what I had to teach. Sometimes I even think of them as my kids."

"Yes. I know what your saying about special students." Celestia smiled at the thought of her faithful student. More importantly she was hoping on her to get very far into the contest.

**ooo**

The ponies and crew were once again gathered in the banquet room to enjoy a royal dinner. Instead of separate tables like for breakfast all the contestants sat at a large T shaped table sitting next to and across from each other. The royal family and guests sat at the long end. The servants brought out the meals and set them in front of the contestants who were busy chattering.

Suddenly the purple unicorn Roll Em came back into the dining room where every pony was socializing and eating. For once she was in a good mood, she met up with her partner Stage Light and shared the news, "It's certainly worth giving a toast to." She stood up on a chair to get every pony's attention. "I'm sorry to interrupt this fabulous dinner every pony but the results just got back!" Every pony was dead silent. "We're number two in the ratings! That means we can go on for a full season!" The ponies cheered and clopped.

"Good. Now I can work my way into his heart. And other things." Nightengale smiled devilishly.

"Ohhh..." Willow Cloud moaned in her thoughts, "I really don't stand a chance against all these other beautiful ponies."

"Maybe we need to raise the waves to get this show going." Crashing Waves smiled confidently.

"I'm going to win this!" Camellia raised her hoof in determination

"I'm going to make this competition shine!" Shaphire Dreams gleamed.

"ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT!" Starlight Fixit said aloud.

"Where's the booze?" Jane Storm craned her neck.

The mane six looked at the seven ponies across from them in stunned expressions.

"And I thought the ponies in Ponyville were crazy?" Twilight murmured.

"Wait weren't we supposed to watch something before we knew the ratings?" Apple Jack brought up.

"Who cares we're number two!" Pinkie Pie bounced.

"But what are we behind?" Rarity asked.

"Apparently the show that took the number one spot is..." Roll Em read off the report, "Puppies and Kittens with funny hats." An image on the screen showed a kitten with a bowler hat and a tiny monocle. Every pony in the room was all gushy from seeing the kitten meow while trying to tap on the cup of tea.

Fluttershy was happy, "That show deserves to be number one."

"Well... atleast my show is being beaten by a jar of mayo on the screen for twenty five minutes." Watt thought to himself.

**to be continued... please review.**

Note: yep. pretty random, trying to work in a celestia x sleipnir relationship on the side while watt gets flooded with girls wanting to be his bride. also, i took this chapter to introduce the remaining OC characters. Yay you all made it in! Give yourselves a bat on the back. Thanks for the ideas; Love My Writings or Else and also kudos to Cardcaptor Angry Email as she followed this story pretty closely. Thank you.

Oh by the way. I would watch a show about a jar of mayo sitting there for twenty minutes instead of the bachelor.


	10. Chapter 6: Episode 2 starts now!

**Who Wants to Marry a Prince?**

**By NocturneD**  
>-<p>

Note: OC pony slots have been filled. Sorry folks. Plus the plus symbols mean the confessionals where the contestants are speaking their thoughts about the competition or others.

**Chapter 6: Episode 2 Starts Now!**

Filming already started as the contestants were gathered out into the courtyard. The first episode was announced as a success as it took the number two slot on the top ten list for week nights. All over the internet many ponies watched and wrote their thoughts on message boards. Others actually used Clopper and praised by typing usual comments. Though some comments were iffy and not favorable. Other than that, it was the new flavor on TV right now because of curiosity and wanting to know about Celestia's life within the castle. Know they know she had a son.

**ooo**

"Hello ladies and welcome again to Who Wants to Marry a Prince!" The host Ed Weiss shouted in good spirits. Most of the ponies cheered in response. "Hope you ladies had a good nights rest because today is going to be a fun filled afternoon!"

Pinkie Pie jumped from behind the crowd to shout, "YAY!"

+++

Pinkie: Hi my name is Pinkie Pie. I like to party, I love sweets and have fun with my friends! But since this the confessional room from what they told me. I guess I should say. It is totally worth being here! The first night was great! I got to dance with the prince! Though he seemed rather shy. But inside I know he's a nice pony that wants to be loved. Hey what's this do?

Roll Em: DON'T TOUCH THE CAMERA!

Ed Weiss continued talking, "Today the crew asked all of you ladies to wear your running gear. If you didn't have any they provided you with some on the house." He smiled to see the mares were wearing from either sweat pants, shorts to skinny tank tops and hoodies. "As you can guess. We are going to do a mile run from the castle all the way around Canterlot."

+++  
>Rainbow Dash: Pfft... A mile run? I can do that on my front hooves.<br>+++

"It's also a race." Ed announced.

The girls gasped.

"Easy now girls. The race is simple but really not to put stress on any of you." Ed smiled, "The first ten ponies that reach the finish line will win a prize." He frowned, "Wait... that just makes them want to get themselves to the finish line even more."

Stage Light ran up to Ed and whispered into his ear, "That's because it is a race!"

Ed tried to put on his best poker face, "Eh. I got word that it is a race to test endurance."

The ponies started to whisper among themselves.

+++  
>Apple Jack: Some reason I don't think this Ed fellow isn't on top of his game.<p>

*sneers*

Apple Jack: Though I have to admit. He's rather charming winning the crowd over to get every pony excited.  
>+++<p>

Ed spent a few brief seconds going over the rules set up from Stage Light. He brought his microphone back up, "Sorry. Sorry I apologize ladies. Yes it's a race from the castle to the edge of Canterlot where the train station meets the market place." He coughed, "There will be no flying or magic allowed. Just running, unless for health reasons. Water bottles will be provided to you before the start and just put it in your saddle bag for future storage. If you need to refill there will be rest stops along the way if you don't mind losing pace. Remember first ten ponies there will receive a prize."

Again the ponies whispered to each other.

"And to keep things interesting ladies. Prince Gigawatt will be participating as well." Ed smiled. The girls howled and clopped. "Now every pony please walk to the front of the castle."

The contestants walked from the courtyard, through the castle and reached the front of the castle. To find Watt dressed in his own jogging attire of blue basketball shorts and a grey hoodie. He paced back and forth slowly saying things to himself trying to sooth him out of being nervous. He pulled out his cell phone to ease himself but it was no use. He was going to be jogging next to fifty females that are competing for his heart. He should be happy, but he wasn't. Every pony told him to put on a smile and enjoy himself, he only pretended to please them but he still wanted to be alone. He tugged on his sleeves tighter with his mouth.

Soon the girls crowded around him the lined themselves up at the starting line. Nightengale tried to press herself up against Watt only to have Rainbow Dash slide in between them. Watt sighed in relief.

+++  
>Nightengale: Oh no. You just did not just do that.<p>

+++  
>Rainbow Dash: Hey I wanted to see how fast this guy can run. What better way to be next to him.<br>+++

Watt: Points for Rainbow Dash I think her name was.  
>+++<p>

Fluttershy: *waves nervously*

The pony named Redwood pulled out a starting pistol and announced, "Rules are simple. Starting line is here at the castle. Finish line is at the end of the market place! No pushing or shoving or you will be disqualified! You will all start once the gun goes off!" He raised the pistol, "If you need to stop and take a breather please do so. We don't want any of you getting hurt or passing out. On your mark! GET SET!" He pulled the trigger slowly, "GO!" The ponies wasted no time. Watt soon became overwhelmed as most ponies had their eyes on the prize while some just wanted to have a good time running.

+++

Dash: Oh this is in the bag.

Apple Jack: Pft... Going to feel sorry for these girls once Rainbow Dash and I start bolting.

+++  
>Nightengale: I WANT THAT PRIZE!<br>+++

Rarity: Who's idea was it to put the sun right above us on the hottest day?

*Camera slides over to Celestia*

Rarity: Oh well... Keep up the good work.  
>+++<p>

Twilight: ... Uh...  
>+++<p>

Cheerilee: Finally I knew owning a treadmill would pay off.

+++  
>Jane: What is this non-alcoholic liquid?<p>

Stage Light: It's water...

Jane: You don't say?  
>+++<p>

The race had a good start. Despite Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack butting heads a couple of times. The race was simple as racing down hill should be easy but one wrong step and you'll end up tumbling down the rest of the way with some scraps. Some ponies got a bit more competitive over others and started to shove their way causing some ponies fall over. Apparently rules weren't enforced very well as some mares ran off too fast before the guards could pick them out. The cameras will do their job and catch them.

Rarity was huffing and puffing, "Apparently competitive running wasn't my strong point."

Twilight was next to her trying to say some words of encouragement, "Well they say you can always take a rest."

"POSH ON THAT!" Rarity shouted.

Suddenly Nightengale pushed through between them and turned her head back, "SEE YOU AT THE FINISH LINES!"

Rarity was fuming, "THAT IS IT! I'M GETTING MY SECOND WIND!" Soon the white unicorn was ramming down the hill at her top speed leaving Twilight behind.

Twilight tried her best to catch up. From looking at the ponies passing her she must have been in twentieth place or further than that. Part of her wanted to win but the other wanted to spare herself the humiliation of being on camera. She looked forward again to find that most of her friends are in front of her or already passed her. Except for Fluttershy who was probably straggling behind.

"Doing pretty good I say so myself." Twilight turned head to find Watt running by her side.

Her cheeks turned a deep red and she mumbled over her words, "Oh well... Um. Yeah running is good for the legs!" She put on a big stupid smile.

"Oh it is." Watt kept running. "So..." Keeping a long with her pace. "You're my mother's student?"

Twilight didn't like to brag but when it came to the princess she goes all out, "Her most faithful. she taught me so mu..."

"Rock." Watt pointed out.

Both of them separated to avoid the obvious rock in the middle of the road then merged back together. "Um thanks. You run often?" Twilight asked.

"I'm used to walking and running long distances. Plus the academy wants to keep us fit." Watt puffed.

"The academy makes all of their students run around?" Twilight huffed.

"Depends on what program you're in. Only way how I think any pony can get out of any physical classes if you took classes that had a lot of credits to them or have physical problems." Watt puffed. "Other than that, physical education is pretty much on every pony's schedule."

Twilight wanted to know something else, "So... how's the library?"

"Well it's a library." Watt simply answered.

Twilight frowned, "Just a library? Nothing special about it?"

Watt turned his head, "What's there to know? Academy has a big one. Then the city has a bigger one. And my dad has one."

Twilight's eyes widened, "Your dad has his own library?"

Watt puffed again, "Well he's a professor and I guess his hobby when not teaching or training us he collects books."

"I thought your dad was a royal guard?" Twilight again turned her head and asked.

"He was a long time ago. He and my mom split apart so he spent a long time wandering and building the city until he decided he wanted to be a teacher." Watt puffed again. "But just telling you he never really put down the sword at heart but he loves teaching."

"When did he and princess Celestia meet?" Twilight asked.

"About over a thousand and thirty eight or nine years ago." Watt simply answered.

Twilight could have stopped but she heard alot of old stories about powerful ponies of the past that were good at magic that they kept themselves alive for a long time. Wasn't too strange for her but it was still surprising. "Why did they split?"

"Differences." Watt just kept his eyes on the road ahead. "Funny thing is they're still married."

"Never filled out the divorce papers huh?" Twilight smirked.

For once, Watt actually laughed. It was a crummy joke sure but it was a good one. "I guess not."

"So how old are you?" Twilight asked.

"What age do you think I am?" Watt turned his head.

"I don't know. Eighteen? Twenty?" Twilight guessed.

Watt puckered his lip, "Sounds about right. In a way."

"I take it that you're flattered." Twilight assumed.

"Meh." Watt continued.

"So... What's the prize?" Twilight modestly asked.

"Why don't you run faster and find out?" Watt sneered.

Twilight frowned, "And to think you were that charming depressed emo back in the pizza shop."

Watt grunted, "Why does every pony say that?"

Twilight raised her hoof, "I don't know. Maybe the hair over the eye and how you were all moppy."

Watt frowned, "So it's okay for my mom but not me?"

Twilight couldn't help but laugh, "No. No it makes you stick out nicely. Some girls like that."

At this point Watt felt a flush in his cheeks... also a bit of pain as he went head on into a tree.

+++  
>Twilight: My first one on one with prince Gigawatt. I have to admit once you get him on an easy topic he talks a bit smoother. I really would like to do this again. It's just... I like reading and often get my information from there.<p>

Stage Light: so do you think you have a chance with him?

Twilight: ... I don't know. *Sigh* Him and me? What prince would want a bookworm?

Stage Light: You'd be surprised miss Sparkle. You know stories about Cinderella? Beauty and the Beast? Aladdin. Where high class society would pick some unlikely pony from a different class and would fall in love with them?

Twilight: You read?

Stage Light: Oh yeah. I was once an actress and was familiar with some works. So how do you feel about being on camera?

Twilight: Nervous. My best moments aren't on camera.

Stage Light: How so?

Twilight: Pageants. Plus I... had an upsetting lose on a children's quiz show.  
>+++<p>

Twenty minutes later... After peeling Watt from the tree the race was finished with a pretty disappointing end. Ed took the microphone again and paced back and forth. "Alright girls. You made it down the hill. Most of you... There were cases of foul play involved with shoving so there are some disqualification." Ed scratched his head.

Willow: I cut my elbow on the way down.

Stage Light: Aww...  
>+++<p>

"Please disqualify the pony that pulled down my shorts!" Nightengale stomped her hoof to the ground.

"Would help if you pulled your shorts back up Miss Nightengale." Ed frowned.

"Ah it's such a good day I think I'll stay this way." Nightengale smiled devilishly and wiggled her bottom.

"Some girls walked away with scraps and thankfully nothing more. So out of viewing the tapes again we rounded our winners by this list."

1. Rainbow Dash

2. AppleJack

3. Nightengale

4. Rarity

5. Camellia

6. Trixie...

7. Crashing Waves

8. Shaphire Shores

9. A duck

10. Twilight Sparkle

"I think you got my name wrong! It's the great and powerful Trixie!" Trixie shouted.

"Wasn't enough room to fit on the card!" Ed shouted back.

"How'd did I get beat by a duck?" Twilight asked.

"That duck cheated it used its wings!" Pinkie pointed.

Stage Light walked up to Ed again, "Take the duck out and move miss Sparkle up. Then get whoever came in after her the tenth spot."

"Think we'll bump miss Sparkle up to number nine and go to who had the eleventh place sneak in." Ed announced into the microphone. "So congratulations miss Cheerliee!"

Cheerliee screamed like a fangirl. It was awkward. She blushed, "Oh my. Sorry every pony. Wasn't this excited since I went to a New Colts on the Block concert."

Ed frowned, "And somehow the viewers are going to wonder who those guys are."

Pinkie shouted, "WATCH OUT THE DUCK GOT A KNIFE!"

Every pony ran away screaming..

**ooo**

meanwhile on clopper...

Ever_Green: Never trust a duck!  
>Blue_Sky: Shake it baby!<p>

Flat_Land: Celestia is a milk!  
>Blue_Sky: You mean milf?<br>Flat_Land: LAWLS...

Raw_Hide: Gigawatt need some meat on his bones!

Goth_Chick: Nonsense he's perfect!

Google_Eyes: He's kawaii!

Book_Worm: I want to replace my eyes with hearts whenever I see him.  
>Little_Guy: Weirdo.<p>

Four_Eyes: Professor Sleipnir is sexy!

Nostalgia_Pony: Wasn't New Colts on the Block last concert twenty years ago?

**to be continued... please review.**

note: well, it took like. ten chapters but finally the show aspect is starting to show better. I appreciate every one's contribution in helping this story. Sorry that the updates aren't coming in fast enough. I got at least four stories going on. Also, Watt is in two other stories if you would like to view. He appears in the story Regrets, pretty much as the same pony who is trying to fit in. Second story he is in Whorseville which is an M rated story about him trying to help Ponyville return to its old ways after the mayor goes corrupt. Hope to see you guys soon. If you guys got any suggestions please put them in the reviews.


End file.
